Naruto's war efforts
by KF7VEO
Summary: Naruto learns new powerful jutsu now powered by his kyubi chakra,but can it be enough to save his friends and the one he loves? WARNING! Contains LEMONY CONTENT! NOT FOR CHILDREN! Rated:M for sex, language and violence.
1. Chapter 1 Sakura's Death

**Sakura's death**

_Night has fallen over Konoha, Naruto and Sakrua are dancing high above the city in the air and nether one cares at the moment. They are focused on each other. They are standing as if they are on a floor made of a birds eye view of their village. _

_Suddenly two pairs of hands grab Sakura and pull her away from him then force her to her knees and Naruto can't move as he watches both Uchiha Madara and his lost brother Sasuke hold a knife to Sakura's throat ._

_"STOP! DON'T KILL HER! Why are you doing this?" Naruto cries_

_"because I want you to know the loss of someone you love, and Sakura IS the one you love, right?" Sasuke coldly reply to him._

_"yes" he whispers so no one can hear him. But Sakura just looks at him in shock as she thinks she knows the what he said._

_"what? I can't hear you."_

_"I I said yes!" he yelled with tears running down his cheeks. Sakura heard him this time and with tears of her own running down, she says._

_"Naruto! I love you too! But... don't let that stop you from not letting them escape! even if I die!_

_"NO! I WON'T LOSE YOU LIKE I LOST MY MASTER!" Naruto yelled at her. But it didn't faze her at all. she replied with all the sweetness she could and replied._

_"you won't. I will always be here for you even__ if I die."_

_"I don't want you to die!" he pleaded. She simply said._

_"I know, nether do I bu-"she was cut off by Sasuke's next words that would shatter Naruto forever._

_"Enough! Sakura you Bitch, you will die!" he stated. He then cut her throat and Naruto yelled "NOOOOOO!" as he ran to her. With her throat cut and bleeding she stared as she fell face first. He caught her in his arms and tried to stop the bleeding with his left hand as his right held her. They both were looking in to each others eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek as she died in his strong arms._

_"NO! SAKURA! NO!" he yelled as he rocked her now lifeless body that still had sad eyes looking at him. Still rocking back and forth, and all at the same time he looked up, closed his still crying eyes, opened his mouth and roared a morning roar that held sadness in it, he roared "NOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled as he sat up in his bed holding the bed sheets in a strong fist. He looked around the room quickly to get his bearings, and a second later his door slammed open and in rushed Guy, Killer Bee, Motoi, and the other Leaf ninja all with kunai or swords drawn.

"Whats is it? Where is the enemy?" Guy was the first to speak. Naruto didn't respond, he didn't even look at him. He was still in a state of utter shock as the nightmare replayed in his head. "Naruto!" Bee said now concerned for him and touched Naruto's shoulder that made him jump a little and snap his head to look at Bee, but still had a terrified look on him.

"Naruto, you are safe. We are all here for you." It was then that Naruto noticed that everyone was in his room that he was staying in while under Bee's training.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Motoi asked as Naruto got up and face them. He was wearing simple boxers and a pair of orange sleepwear that had a black stripe down one side and a black flame on the other and no shirt. He was still breathing a little hard from the dream but no longer had that terrified look on his face. "I'm fine." he said in a low voice but so they all could hear him.

"What happened? we heard you yelling and and came running. Are you ok?" Guy asked as all the weapons were put back in their place.

he hesitated for a moment then answered.

"I had a nightmare, that's all." he said with a fake smile. Bee noticed this and said.

"do you want tell us. We are here for you, you know." Naruto shook his head. Bee then said.

"leave us please." they left to leave Naruto and Bee alone and went back to there rooms because they knew that Naruto would share his nightmares when he was ready. Also Bee was a jinchuuriki and he might just open up to him.

"They are gone Naruto. now tell me your nightmare." Bee said as he went and sat in a chair next to the bed and Naruto sat on the bed looking at Bee. Naruto looked between the him and the floor for a few seconds and then took a deep breath and told Bee everything that he had dreamed and all he had felt for Sakura over the years. How it had grown form a crush to love and his promise to her. When he finished he looked at the floor and stared with a sad look on his face. Bee got up and moved his chair so he could sit close and in front of Naruto. He placed a hand on his shoulder and said.

"That is the best life I ever herd any one say. You have a lot of friends and a girl that you protect because you love her, but you can't say anything because you think she still loves Sukey, right? 'Fool ya fool, wee!" he rapped in a less happy tone.

Naruto only nodded, he didn't even notice Bee throwing in his usual 'enka rap'.

"well, it looks like you have your work cut out for you, eh? Well, lets try to get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to test that new power of your's so you can make cool new combos. 'WEE!'" ending with a loud encouraging rap that made Naruto feel better as Bee got up and put the chair back and went to the door.

"thanks Bee." he said as Bee nodded and left. Naruto went back to bed and fell asleep.

s


	2. Chapter 2 His Power

**His Power**

The next day Naruto got up and dressed on his signature outfit of orange and black pants and went outside to try out all his new abilities. Everyone but captain Yamato was there. He wasted no time as he wolfed down his breakfast and went to train.

He noticed right away that his sense of smell and hearing was greatly enhanced, and he could even smell the different chakra signatures around him. He told them this and went to memorizing their chakra signatures. Then he heard the Kyubi.

"**you**** should be grateful for your enhanced senses thanks to me****,**** kit."**

"hey what do you think you are doing talking to me freely like that?" he said both in his head and out loud drawing everyone to look at him. Bee knew what was going on and said.

"Naruto, now that you have taken the kyubi's ckakra not only have the scenes of that of a fox but your bijuu can also put in its two cents worth. You can also change into a fox at will but if you have not changed back to human when you get knocked out or go to sleep then you will not change back until you make the conscious choice to do so. You must make conscious choice or you won't change back and forth. got it?"

"yep!" he said happily at hearing the news. "how do I change though?"

"concentrate on his form and that it is you inside it NOT him. try it."

"ok" he replied. he did as he was told and then felt his body feeling strange. opening his eyes revealed his eyes were not his usual soft round sapphire eyes but now his eyes had slits in them and still blue. his canines showed as if he were angry but he was not. Then he felt the need to fall but instead he now had his hands on the ground and his body was in a animal standing style position. Then he looked at his hands and he quickly saw fur growing. His entire body was quickly turning in to a mini Rubik with a tail slowly shooting out of his rear end. Luckily all his clothes were sealed in his body so as they would not rip, this happened automatically. Once all his clothes were safely sealed and his tail finished growing, the tail began to form lines on it from tip to the base of the tail, and started to split along the lines at the same time, once done his transformation was complete. He looked at the others as all but Bee (who was laughing) were staring at him with widely open mouths.

Bee said after a few moments had passed.

"Wow! You look cooler, nicer and more bad ass looking then I do!"

Naruto walked slightly sluggish as he was not yet used to walking this way. He went to a pond a few yards away and walked out on it. looking at himself he turned to Bee and said,

" you're right! I do! But now I want to see how powerful my current jutsu's are now then I want to try to do new ones!" He changed back and then using the kyubi's chakra he saw that all his destructive jutsu's caused a lot more damage then normal. Then he had a thought. What would happen if he used the kyubi's chakra while in sage mode, combining them. He went into sage mode gathering nature chakra and once in sage mode he then tried to use the kyubi's chakra. After a second he opened his eyes that revealed his eyes were in sage mode but his iris's were red. The orange around his eyes were there as well.

Everyone, even Bee, was now speechless and opened mouthed. Then he did all of his jutsu's again and was shocked at what he saw. A HUGE crater stood before him, and that startled every single shinobi within five miles heard the loud blast as his last jutsu to try was his Wind Element Rasinshuriken that made a loud noise. Every shinobi was scrambling to find out what the loud sound was and came from. After a few minuets Motoi had to go and report to the Kages as to what happened so they wouldn't do anything rash and rush out to try to find the enemy that startled them. As soon as the Kages heard what had happened they quickly calmed down the Allied Shinobi Forces. Once done Tsunade simply sighed in relief. Naruto didn't even notice Motoi had left as he tried something else. This time the Rasinshuriken was not only wind based but was slowly showing something else that completely shocked him.

Slowly he saw that other elements besides his wind element was forming. This Rasinshuriken had not four but ten shuriken on it; AND all ten blades had ALL FIVE ELEMENTS in them like layers. He threw it like a normal Wind Element Rasinshuriken, and a another crater that was larger then all the others showed itself and the sheer sound of it would send anyone running kicking and screaming all the way home. It sounded like a thousand tiny knives (like the Wind Element Rasinshuriken) and a little twangy (like a guitar string). Everyone was really surprised and open mouthed, even pour Naruto was in such a state of shock he dropped his sage mode and the kyubi chakra. Watching though the seal bars of his host even the kyubi couldn't believe his eyes. At the sound of the last bang of what Naruto now called this latest jutsu the 'All Element Rasinshuriken' Motoi had to go and learn what had transpired, just after he briefed the Kages on Naruto's progress.

What happened next is what threw him a curve. After his All Element Rasinshuriken he sensed a huge rise in chakra thanks to his enhanced scenes. He whipped around to look at the others and yelled with a worried tone.

"HEY! There is a huge amount of chakra nearly four miles away! I can tell that there are well over 80,000 people, and that they are Shinobi! And..." he stopped and only turned his head and looked away in the direction of where the chakra was coming from.

"and what?" one of the leaf ninja asked.

"and...some are scents are familiar to me. That I know them."he replied. Then it hit him. he snapped his head back at them with an angry face making all of them jump back.

"What is going on? I smell Sakura's chakra! As well as all my other friends chakra! JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he yelled at them. They looked at each other and didn't know what to say to him now he found out that he was near the Allied Shinobi Forces. They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"you are next to the Allied Shinobi Forces Headquarters. We have been put into hiding scene Akatsuki is after us and they have declared war on the rest of the world. But now that you know there was a lot of shinobi nearby, and it was best to tell you the truth then lie to you, as you most likely would have destroyed this place to go and find out for yourself if we lied to you."

as everyone looked at Killer Bee as he spoke to him, Naruto's face went to normal and said in a well angry tone. " I see...thank you Bee, for telling me the truth." he turned (still angry) to his fellow leaf ninja and asked. "why was I not informed of this?"

"It was the Hokage's decision not to tell you. She thought that if you heard about the war then you would demand to take part and help, and in doing so you would run the risk of being captured." replied the leaf ninja who up to this point said nothing.

"I want to see Tsunade now!"

"you can't just..."

"NOW!" Naruto half yelled half roared at him. now he was angry. His eyes were now slits again and now red, and his canines were now able to see and all nine tails furiously flowed behind his still human body. The now visibly shaken leaf ninja, turned and ran to go get her. Ten minuets had passed before Tsunade came to him and he calmed down enough so that only his tails slowly disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3 His Position

**His Position**

\

"How are you, Naruto?" Tsunade asked with a sad face to a still angry Naruto.

"I'm upset that you sent me in to hiding and you lied about it."

"Naruto, I'm sorry that I lied, but I know you and if I told you the truth the you would have..."

"UNDERSTOOD!..." He cut her off. "I would have understood. I may have argued with you but after hearing your reasons I would have reluctantly obeyed you. I may not have been happy but I would have listened to you!"(sigh)"What's done is done, I know about the war and I learned a lot today about my new abilities. Now that I have these abilities I will not just sit here and do nothing. I can turn the tide of any war in our favor you know that...so I am at the disposable of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Heck I could come up with a speech that will throw away any doubt in any shinobi and you know that too!"

"Fine." she said with a smile."when we are done here I will talk with the other Kages and Bee to see what they think."she handed him a scroll then in a soft voice"Here, this belonged to your father. It's his scroll of his Teleportation jutsu's. I thought that you might want them, and after hearing of your progress I stopped by my room on my way here to get it for you. I hope you like it."

Naruto was in tears at this point, his body was back to normal and no longer angry. He looked at her and said while wiping his eyes."Thanks, Tsunade."

"Now with that settled, I have to talk with you, since we haven't talked since you left the village. I have talked with the council and informed of where you will be before I came here, and a clan leader brought up the fact that you had no clan and suggested that a strong and worthy clan take you in as one of their own."Naruto was wide eyed now."I said that I know you well enough to know that you would like to revive the Uzumaki clan if you could. They all seemed to like the idea, so I made a decision that if we won the war and we all survived that the Great Uzumaki Clan would be reinstated as a clan and on the clan council"his mouth opening wide."AND that you would be the clan leader at the end of the war. They liked that one! Congratulations Naruto!"

"Wow! Thank you!"hugging her tightly.

"Now I must go and tell the Kages that you are helping us in the war; and then I will bring you up to speed on what's going on around here. So between now and then practice the jutsu in the scroll until I call for you, ok?"

"Sure! See ya later!"

As Tsunade left him to practice she went to what she just promised him with a grin on her face.'there is no stopping hem now!' she thought.

After she left he read the scroll and found out a few things, he could Teleport using ether a preplaced special three pronged kunai or a special preplaced seal that only his clan can do and he can make the seal into any image he wanted and it can even be placed on an object or a person. Also he learned how to use his chakra to move so fast that he will only look like a yellow flash to others. He tried the jutsu's and learned them all within a hour. A half an hour after mastering all the jutsu's in the scroll, Tsunade sent for him.

Naruto stood in a room that was high above the open field that would soon hold the shinobi for the war speech that Gaara would give to them. Also in the room was the Kages and the Main Battle regiment captains. He was getting his head around what had just happened.

_*Flashback *_

_Naruto was following Tsunade's in to a large room where stood the five Kages, Kakashi and three other people he didn't know._

_'So you wish to help do you?" Gaara spoke first._

_"Yes, I do. I can turn most of Akatsuki's forces to dust. I will not stand by while my friends die for me _

_while I sit on my hands and do nothing! I have mastered all my new jutsu and even my old ones are more powerful. What good are they if I can't use them in this war."_

_"Well," Gaara sighed."I looks like I have a new bodyguard then. You can even choose you own team. This was decided before you came in. we will mow get you up to speed on all the info we have as well as what we are doing about it. First we know that Madara has over 100,000 strong and we have over 80,000 , we also know that they are on the move and are slowly coming our way and will be here in four days which gives time to meet them on a battle field away from any village. Second we have put our forces in to five battle regiments and captains."_

_Tsunade informed Naruto of these._

_"The first Company: Mid-Range Battle Unit with Darui of the Hidden Cloud._

_The Second Company: Close-Range Battle Unit with Kitsuchi of the Hidden Rock._

_The Third Company: Intermediate-Range Battle Unit with Kakashi of the Hidden Leaf._

_The fifth Company: Special-Range Battle Unit with General Mifune of the Samurai in the land of Iron._

_And The Fourth Company: Long-Range Battle Unit with the Commander-in-Chief of all the Battle Units- Gaara the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand."_

_Naruto looked at Gaara._

_"Is that why you wanted me to be your bodyguard?"_

_"Yes, also to keep an eye on you." he chuckled."So who do you want to be on your team? Even though I know who they are. You are in command of them, they answer to you now, and you answer to me. Don't forget that."_

_"No, I won't I've already chosen:_

_my second in command- Shikamaru Nara_

_the rest-_

_Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru_

_Shino Aburame_

_Hinata Hyuga_

_Choji Akimichi_

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Neji Hyuga_

_Rock Lee_

_Tenten_

_and Sakura Hanuno. I have chosen these twelve because they know me very well and can adapt to each others fighting styles."_

_"Very well, you have chose well to chose those who can adapt to each other easy. I will tell them myself and give them their new assignments. In half an hour we will address the Allied Shinobi Forces. If you want address them too, the you may. I'd prepare it before hand if I were you."_

_"Sure, I'll do it! but I think I wing it. I'm not much for preparing speeches."_

_Gaara smiled, chuckled and said."Fine, I hope it will be good. But knowing you it will be."_

_Naruto smiled and went to the window and stared out at the shinobi who where out there._

_*End Flashback *_

"Naruto, stand outside by the door and wait for me to let you know when you can address them. Ok?"

"Yes, thank you Garra." he said snapping out of his trance."tell them that I have control over the kyubi's chakra but nothing specific, and not about the combos. In gambling, one never shows his cards before his ready."

"Sure. We are going now, but you can stay here if you want and I'll have someone send you something to eat, alright? Also you and your team will have a symbol. do you have a design in mind?"

"Yes, here I draw it for you."

"Thanks." and with that they all left Naruto to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4 For My Friend

**For My Friend**

Naruto stood out side of the room where he was only moments ago, watching the shinobi about. He caught sight of something pink a looked harder and saw that it was Sakura. And around her were his friends. A second later Garra walked up to them.

"Gaara! It's nice to see you. How are you?" the voice was that of Shikamaru Nara form the Nara clan.

"As well as can be expected."he replied in his usual monotone voice."it is good that you are all here. All of you have new orders as of now."

"what are they?"

"As of now you are all my personal body guards. Your commander has more info for you after the address and the teams symbol. Also Naruto has completed his training of mastering the kyubi chakra and can even turn himself in to a mini kyubi, and also has found out about The Fourth Great Shinobi War and I have already given him a position under my direct command. If you are worried about how he handled the news then I'll tell you that he handled it quite well considering how powerful he is."

"Really? What position does he have?"finally came the voice of the pink haired female ninja Sakura.

"He's been appointed as commander of my personal body guards. You."

"What!"she yelled."we are under _his_ command? Why?"

Kiba spoke not giving Gaara time to speak.

"If you think about it, it kinda makes sense. he is the one who has the most power."

"Well...I guess your right. How long before the address?

"Fifteen minuets. Your position during the address is in the center of the middle battle regiment. When the address is over quickly make your way to the end that is the farthest away from me as that is where the captains will be going when it is finished. I will yell for everyone to take their position and that is when you move. Well I have to get ready so I'll see you all later."

And with that he left. The team made their way to where they were supposed to be and waited and chatted for the last few minutes.

(At the same time up in the room a single Leaf ninja stood.)

(knock knock)

"come in."

The voice of Naruto came from the other side of the door. And in came Tsunade.

"You wanted to see me Naruto."

"Yes. I have something to ask of you."

"what is it?" she said closing the door.

(A few minutes later)

"thank you Tsunade. For helping me out."

"no problem." then she left Naruto with the new about his health that he asked for. Again Naruto spent the last moments contemplating on what she told him.

Soon, it was time for the address and all the shinobi where in formation. And a second later the captains stepped out in front of amass of 80,000 fellow ninja and as soon as they did they all erupted in cheers.

After they grew quite Gaara addressed them.

(For My friend')

"In the name of gain and profit for one's nation and village...shinobi have hated and hurt each other for many years, from the First to the Third Great Ninja Wars. The hated cried out for blood and power, and thus I was born. In the past, I too was hatred and power...I was a Jinchuriki. And I hated this world and all the humans in it and thought about destroying them. This is exactly what Akatsuki is trying to do now. However...a single shinobi from the hidden Leaf stopped me.

*_First Flashback*_ ( [ ]= Garra talking in present )

_(After Naruto and Gaara's first fight)_

"_I know how you feel so well. I know it hurts." a young Naruto cried to him._

_*Second Flashback*_

_( after Garra was __brought back to life)_

"_Gaara.." naruto wisped._

_Gaara looked around at all the Sand and Leaf ninja that had came to save him._

"_putting us through all that trouble!" he finished with a smile._

_*Third flashback*_

_(The Leaf ninja were leaving after saving him)_

_Gaara and Naruto faced each other and Gaara's hand out to him. Naruto understood and took Gaara's hand. Some of Gaara's sand lightly circled their shaking hands._

_*End Flashback*_

"He cried for me, his enemy!"yelling."We wounded each other in battle but he called me his friend! He saved me! We were enemies but we were both jinchuriki...When we share and experience the same pain, there can be NO BAD BLOOD! No one here is an enemy here! Because we all bear the the pain of having been hurt by the Akatsuki."(no longer yelling"The Sand...The Stone...The Leaf...The Mist...The Cloud are no more! Now there is only...Shinobi!"(yelling again"If you still cannot forgive the Sand, after this war is over, you can have my head!

"_The look in everyone's faces has change__d."_ Kakashi thought.

Gaara continued."The enemy is now after my friend who saved me! If he falls in to enemy hands, this world is finished! I want to protect my friend! And I want to protect this world! But I am much young, too inexperienced to protect this world! So I beg you all to lend me your strength, for the sake of my friend and this world! Now all who feel as I do, welcome NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

All 80,00 shinobi erupted in cheers louder then before as Naruto walked out in front of the large crowd.

He turned to Gaara. Gaara asked."would you like a platform? I will put it in the center so every one can see you better."

"Yeah. Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5 Naruto's GearUp

**Naruto's Gear-Up**

"Now all who feel as I do, welcome NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

All 80,00 shinobi erupted in cheers louder then as before Naruto walked out in front of the large crowd.

He turned to Gaara. Gaara asked."would you like a platform? I will put it in the center so every one can see you better."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Gaara used his sand manipulation and made a three foot high circle right beside Naruto's team. It was only as wide as Naruto was in hight witch is five feet and ten inches. As it was forming the surrounding shinobi moved out of it's way to let it take shape.

Once it was done, Naruto crouched down swinging his arms back and channeled the right amount of chakra in to his legs. Then he leaped and landed right in the center which stunned the Allied Forces. He looked up to revel his eyes were slits and his canines were showing. He stood up and looked around at the shinobi around him. Stopping at his friends for a moment and smiling to let them know that he saw them and everything will be alright. He continued rotating. A minue later he spoke. He turned his body in alldifferent directions so he could look at all the ninja as he spoke.

"For those who don't know me I am Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the Hidden Leaf, Sage, and the Kyubi Jinchuriki. All my life I have been hated, despised, thought of as a demon because of the Kyubi. Having no family. I never knew my parents. One day I swore to gain the respect of my village. When I was twelve I met my teammates and they became my first friends. And as we went on missions and we went to battle enemies we became more. THEY became my family. Not by clan...but by blood. When we shed blood battling our enemies we became family! As time went on I gained more friends. And when we continued to battle enemies and we also shed blood we also became family. Akatsuki is trying to take away not only my family but yours as well. Many of you have some one you love..."as he said that sentence he looked at Sakura trying to send a message. Then he resumed, "some you want to protect." then he continued rotating."A brother...a sister...a boyfriend, a girlfriend, a husband, a wife, a son, a daughter, a father, a mother. Someone that means so much to you. The enemy is on their way here and if we don't stop them then they all will die. Now...what will you do? Will you run?"

"No!"some said.

(yelling"Or will you fight. Fight for them, for me, with me as I fight for you and with you as we shed blood and become brothers and sisters as we fight to get rid of this evil enemy and end this war! Will you fight?"

"Yes!"more shouted.

"Then are you ready to send them a massage that they will never for forget?!"

He couldn't quite make out their response but he could guess.

"Then let's send them a message that will make them hide in their cave with fear that no one can break the bonds of a family! THE FOURTH GREAT SHINOBI WAR...WE WILL WIN!"

He shouted and put his balled up fist high in the air at his words.

"Death to Akatsuki!"

They responded by yelling.

"DEATH!"

"Death!" he shouted

"Death!" again came the reply.

This time he did some thing different quickly he crouched and inhaled deeply

and he loudly roared. Instead(a phrase is missing here) the shouted with his roar.

"DEATH!"

When he finished and all the ninja were cheering, he stood up and turned back toward the balcony. Stopping to look into Sakura's emerald eyes and winked at her. Which made her blush.

He faced the balcony and did the same jump that he did to get down, but this time he flipped in mid air and landed right in between Kakashi and Gaara.

Kakashi watched him land and said.

"Nice speech. You really know how to get people pumped, don't you?"

"Yep! We didn't get dressed up for nothing." he replied and smirked as Gaara removed the sand stage.

"If I still carried the Inhibit, then my blood would be boiling and the Allied forces would be finished before they got out on the field."

"I know Gaara, but you will always be a jinchuriki to me."

Which caused a rare smile to appear on Gaara's face.

" Death to Akatsuki, eh? Well, now they don't stand a chance."

Garra then turned to the battle regiments and said.

"Take your positions and prepare to leave!" he ordered.

All the regiment captains took their place as Naruto's team went to the assigned spot. Once in place the five regiment captains and Naruto jumped strait down to the ground below. When they landed Naruto gave an ordering roar and a strait path of shinobi lead to the front opened in front of them.

They walked down to the front and took positions. Naruto turned and asked Gaara.

"Mind If I stretch my paws while we go?"

"No, go right a head." he replied knowing what he was talking about.

Naruto nodded and crouched and began to change. Those who could see him where surprised. Once in kyubi form said.

"Ready."

"Then give the order to move out."

"Right" he roared and they all began to move away from the village once there they picked up the pace.


	6. Chapter 6 War Begains

**War Begins**

All the regiment captains took their place as Naruto's team went to the assigned spot. Once in place the five regiment captains and Naruto jumped strait down to the ground below. When they landed Naruto gave an ordering roar and a strait path of shinobi lead to the front opened in front of them.

They walked down to the front and took positions. Naruto turned and asked Gaara.

"Mind If I stretch my paws while we go?"

"No, go right a head." he replied knowing what he was talking about.

Naruto nodded and crouched and began to change. Those who could see him where surprised. Once in kyubi form said."Ready."

"Then give the order to move out."

"Right" he roared and they all began to move away from the village. Once there they picked up the pace.

Now out of the Hidden Cloud village in the Country of Lightning, they turned southwest toward the Hidden Village of Sound in the Country of Rice, where the main battle will be. After a few hours the large group split in to three. The First Company went west, The Second Company went south, and the rest went with Gaara, Kakashi,and General Mifune.

At noon every one stopped to have lunch, and half an hour later they continued for four and a half more hours. At five o clock they stopped to make camp. And six dinner was ready. Naruto still had not changed back as he was comfortable as he was. Camp fires where made and Naruto's team had one all to themselves. Naruto was looking at the fire like he was mesmerized by it. A minuet later Lee spoke to him drawing his attention.

"You look kind of nice like that Naruto."everyone silenced to listen."but how long are you going to stay like that?"

"I guess I can change back."

With that he got up and shot up to his hind legs that where now his normal feet. Everyone watched on aw as he sat down on a log, which happened to have Sakura on it too.

"What?"he looked at them trying to figure out why his friends where starring at him.

"Nothing." they said in perfect unison as they went back to what they where doing as Sakura inched closer to her blond teammate. This did not go unnoticed as Naruto opened his left arm to her and she snuggled for warmth.

"mmm, I love you this, just as much as I love you."she whispered to him.

Big mistake. Naruto's eyes flared as THOSE memories came flooding back to him. He stood up snapped his head to look in the eye. She saw his eyes where red and silted and his canines enlarged as he was showing his teeth a little and she gasped. He turned around and walked away to a nearby bolder and he jumped up on it and turned in mid air to his fox form with all nine tails and slept there till morning.

The next four days they fought off the war Naruto and Sakura hadn't talked about what had happened that night. And they where fighting the White Zetzu clones as the other two companies fought the reincarnated ninja. On the sixth day of the war they finally got a crack at Kabuto.

"Sakura! Cast a Genjutsu on Kabuto quickly!" Naruto yelled .

He wasn't worried as Kabuto was knock out for the moment and a few White Zetzu clones were guarding him until he regained consciousness. She found a moment to do so and then she had to use her chakra enhanced punch to kill a Zetzu that was sneaking up on Gaara.

The genjutsu made Kabuto think that the Zetzus defeated them, and that one of them came with a message from Uchiha telling him to release he forbidden jutsu now that the war was over. And it worked. He released the jutsu and then the genjutsu dropped. Shocked that he was tricked he tried to recast it but Naruto Naruto hit the 'son of snake' with a All Element Rasinshuriken, killing him.

The blast stopped everyone's fighting in their tracks to look at a dead Kabuto. The Zetzus took the the brie**f **moment of cease fire to knock out and kidnap all but Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7 Rescuing Friends

**Rescuing Friends**

The blast stopped everyone's fighting in their tracks to look at a dead Kabuto. The Zetzus took the brief moment of cease fire to knock out and kidnap all but Naruto.

Naruto looked up just in time to see his friends being taken underground by the white zetzus.

"No!" he yelled as he ran to try to save them but it was too late. When he got to where they were only a moment ago...they were gone. He tried to find a scent to follow but it was no use, not one trail was there for him to find. His mind raced as he tried to think of what to do next. He decided to rejoin with the rest of his battle unit to inform them of what had happened to his friends and the recon mission they were on.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Guy, Sai, Temari, Kankaro, Gaara, and Sakura. All are now in Madara's control.

Naruto learned that Guy, Sai, Temari, Kankaro,and Kakashi, were captured while on there own missions when he got back to camp. Mifune was not happy when he heard that Gaara was taken too.

"WHAT! How could this have happened?!"he snapped at Naruto, making him feel even more worse then he already was.

"It's not his fault. Killing Kabuto was a heavy blow to the enemy as was them taking our people!"

One of Mifune's subordinates was trying to calm him down. It was working as his voice was in a calm tone.

"I know." he spoke to Naruto."We have just received messages from the other companies that all the reincarnated ninja have dissipated. Apparently whatever you did worked and that now 20,000 white Zetzus are now left. We even got a little info from the revived shinobi that not only where their 100,000 Zetzus at the start and no more were made but also that Kabuto was the one that cloned them. So if all of them are destroyed then they will never come back."

"That's great news!" Naruto was feeling better now."that means that we are closer to ending this war sooner than expected. Now all we need to do is find Gaara and the others and rescue them!"

An hour later a zetzu came out of nowhere and said that he wasn't there to fight but to talk, and would only speak to Naruto.

"What the hell do you want you want!" he shouted with a rasengan in his hand stopping a foot from him.

"I came to tell you that Madara has a message for you. That only you can find him and that he'll be waiting for you. He also has your friends and if you don't come soon then he will kill them. BYE!"

And he was gone, leaving Naruto very angry and afraid that his friends will die soon if he does nothing.

"What are you going to do?" Mifune asked."you are now the only hope that they have now. You must find them."

Naruto went and packed only what he needed and left.

Twenty minutes later he picked up the scents of his friends and followed it. When he came upon a field he was ambushed by the remaining 20,000 or so zetzus. A long battle took place and he faced the last seven zetzus. He threw his wind rasenshuiken at them leaving them dead in it's wake. He then ran to picked up the trail again and ran all though the night, to where ever it took him. He didn't even stop to sleep as he pushed more chakra in to his steps. He was going so fast he didn't notice that he crossed the border of the northwest part of the country.


	8. Chapter 8 Naruto VS Madara

**Naruto VS Madara**

'It's getting stronger, and stronger!'

The scent he was following was stronger as it was a little more fresher then it was up till now. He was not getting tired as it was around five in the afternoon. Then he stopped and jumped on to a branch and looked at a large hole in the ground and a seeing a type of wired cage in the center. His blue slitted eyes and enlarged canines had not gone away since the white zetzu came to him.

Inside the hideout was Madara and the black Zetzu. The last zetzu (since he was not cloned) was finishing tying up Sakura as she started to stir. Everyone was awake and watching him tie her up. He quickly finished before she could react. They were tied up in a way that the only thing they could do was look around. Their hand where bound behind their backs, arms crossed, palms together, and fingers interlaced. Strong tape wound around their heads and well covering their mouths. And a cage was around them. They were also chained up to the wall with only a two foot slack on the chain. Sakura was the last to be tied and before he could tape her mouth he saw that he was out of tape. He used a long piece of cloth to gag her to fix the problem. He then noticed a rather large amount chakra near by and told Madara.

"It seems that Naruto is here and he seems pissed."

"Then go greet him."

The black zetzu left and went outside and stood near the center. Naruto saw this and was about to move when he suddenly felt a cold and dark chakra signature. He knew who is was.

"Sasuke!" he said in a low growl.

Sasuke walked up to his former teammate's ear and said.

"Now that you are going to die, do you have any last words?"

nothing came out. And a second later." I thought not." he said as he backed up to see the look of horror on the face before him. He turned around and walked to stand near a tunnel.

Naruto jumped down to face his enemy. He walked forward and formed an All Element Rasinshuriken, and threw it at his stunned enemy, leaving a mess of blood behind him as he entered the tunnel that the scent was coming from. He entered a room with a pillar keeping the ceiling from collapsing, and another tunnel on the opposite end of the room. He reached out with his chakra and found that a part of the wall to his right is thin and went to the pillar and left a kunai on the ground next to it pointing at the thin spot. Then he entered the other tunnel.

He came out of the tunnel in to a large room with some more pillars. He walked the the center of the room and spotted two figures walking towards him and that is when he saw his friends tied up.

"Sasuke!" he growled at him.

"..." nothing came from his Uchiha brother.

"Kill him!" was the order form Madara.

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and ran at Naruto. Naruto quickly went in to his 'Kyubi Sage Mode' and formed a Wind Style Rasinshuriken and threw it him. Sasuke just barely dodged it. It grazed his left shoulder. Naruto ran passed him as he dodged it. Sasuke spun around and chased him. After few more of cat and mousing while dodging each others attacks they landed right next to Sakura and the others.

"Stop this, your better than this." Naruto pleaded.

"Your right."

Sasuke then disappeared and Naruto spun around trying to find him. All of a sudden he reappeared flying at Naruto. Naruto jumped to the closest pillar and to the ceiling and back to the cage facing his friends. He locked eye contact with Sakura who was right in front of him. Their eyes widened together but for different reasons.

_*Flashback*_

_Sasuke had jumped at Naruto who jumped to the nearby pillar. Sasuke lunged him to attack and Naruto jumped again, landing on the ceiling and Sasuke attacked again. Again Naruto dodged and Sasuke with his sharingan was able predict his landing. And leaped behind him drew back his sword stabbed Naruto._

_*End Flashback*_

Naruto because he felt strong pain in his stomach as he stared at her. Sakura because she saw Sasuke stab the love of her life before her. All eyes watched as Sasuke pulled out his sword and walked to Madara, then they looked to Naruto.

Naruto dropped to his knees not breaking eye contact with her. She had tears free falling and was trying to scream his name only muffled screams came due to the gag in her mouth. She saw blood leaking from his mouth that ran down to his chin. He fell forward face down. Sakura was on her knees pulling on the chain but it was not long enough. She tried to put chakra in to her arms but Madara had put a chakra seal that drained them of all but the necessary amount of chakra to keep them conscious. Everyone but Madara and Sasuke was shedding tears, even Gaara, and didn't notice that Naruto's 'Kyubi Sage Mode' was not releasing. Madara however did notice but said nothing. Naruto slowly got up and reconnected eye contact with Sakura. She was shocked, sad, andhappy all at the same time until only happiness remained. She another muffled "Marumo"as he turned to a very shocked Sasuke.

"h..h..how?" he stuttered out as he saw the wound heal quickly.

"My 'Kyubi Sage Mode'...being a sage means that you can draw in nature chakra and mix it with your own and enhances your own natural healing ability's. And being the Kyubi Jinchuriki, allows me to heal even faster."

Using the 'Kyubi Sage Mode' he formed a All Element Rasinshuriken in each hand (he was now a few yards from the cage that his friends were trapped) and threw them. Both jumped to the sides away from each other. Madara was uninjured but Sasuke took a bad grazing. Madara attack Naruto as he shouted over his shoulder.

"Go and heal, I'll deal with him and his friends and join up with you when I'm done!"

"Fine!" Sasuke said as he slowly picked himself up and limped off to another tunnel that Naruto hadn't seen when he first came in. Sasuke used paper bombs to completely seal the tunnel that he just went through.

Naruto and Madara fought for minutes until Naruto quickly threw a All Element Rasinshuriken at him and the just as quickly threw another one. Madara thought that he could phase through it but was mistaken as unknown properties of the All Element Rasinshuriken were also in phase too and both Rasinshuriken hit him killing him instantly.

Naruto turned back to his friends and walked up to the cage and made a few hand signs and some small white-ish looking shuriken things appeared on his finger tips. He flicked them and thew flew and cut the bonds and chains that held his friends and the cage apart. He dropped his kyubi sage mode. Sakura once free of her bonds and gag she ran to him but stopped five feet from him as she saw him glaring at her with red slitted eyes and enlarged canines. Every one else was behind her. He turned his body but not his head toward the tunnel that he came through. His head joined the rest of his body as he walked to it and noticed it was sealed as well.

'Dam that Sasuke! This must have happened when he left!'

He formed a Wind Style Rasinshuriken with the help of his kyubi sage mode. Put it in front of him like a shield and crouched a little. He walked forward tunneling his way back to the other room he came to.

The others had followed him to the wall but not in to his makeshift tunnel. He felt that and roared. They obeyed his order and followed him through the tunnel.


	9. Chapter 9 Talk

**Talk**

The others had followed him to the wall but not in to his makeshift tunnel. He felt that and roared. They obeyed his order and followed him through the tunnel.

Once he cut threw the last of the tunnel he released the rasinshuriken. Walking up to the pillar looking at the kunai.

Kiba was trying to understand Naruto's behavior.

"You know, you treated Sakura very rude back there."

"drop it"

"That was out of character even tor you."

"I said drop it Kiba!"raising his voice a little.

"You would never be this cold to her."

"I SAID DROP IT KIBA!"

He yelled flipping around to face him with a wind style rasinshuriken in his right hand and grabbing Kiba's shirt with the left, knowing Kiba was behind him. The rasinshuriken was raised above his head. Everyone was watching with open mouths, even Kakashi and Yamato. Yamato was also among the prisoners that Madara had. Kiba was now worried that he crossed a emotional line that up till now kept Naruto from hurting anyone that he cared about, as sweat dropped from his brow. Naruto pointed his hand to the thin spot on the wall and a moment later it launched toward it. Hitting the mark, low sun light showed as the sun was setting. Naruto released Kiba, and Sakura who was next to Kiba spoke as softly as she could without further angering Naruto.

"Naruto, why are you acting like this?"

He looked at her and in a mad but calmer tone than before answered her.

"Did you really think that I would just forget what happened in Iron country? You lied to me..."

"No I..."

"You lied to me Sakura! You said that you had stopped loving Sasuke, and that you loved me instead, but you lied. You knew how I feel about you. Hell, everyone knows that I love you, and that I have never stopped. You used that to get me to stop chasing him. Sai told me what you really where doing. If you had told me from then, I would not be mad at you. You used my feelings for you against me and that is far worse than getting stabbed by Sasuke. You stabbed my heart Sakura and wounded me far greater than anyone else can. I have always been able to forgive you for hurting me, and even now I still can forgive you, because I still love you and will never stop loving you. That's the kind of man I am."

And with that he turned and walked out. But as he neared the mouth of the hole he stopped and put his left foot at a 90 degree angle form his right and turned slightly. Looking at the ground but to where they could see his eyes. His eyes had changed from red back to blue but were still slits and his teeth were still see able. He spoke in a sad voice that matched his face.

"Sakura...I'm sorry. I should never have spoken to you like that. I didn't sleep last night as I was coming to save you. I had a lot of anger in me and I aimed it at you since I was still upset at what you said to me a few days ago and when you got captured it only amplified it. Add on my fighting the rest of the zetzus that ambushed me yesterday and killing Madara...I needed to release my anger and it kills me that I released it at you. That was not the way I should have handled it and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

He turned back and only took one step as a voice stopped him but he didn't turn around.

"I forgive you, Naruto."

"Thank you...night is coming and I ran almost nonstop to get here. Since I was going so fast, it will take longer to get back. I will find a camp site."

He dropped his kyubi sage mode and changed in to his fox form and left. The rest followed him. he found a nice camp site and gathered wood for the fire. After a few minutes after dinner was over Naruto got up still in fox form and started to leave.

Hinata asked."Naruto, where are you going?"

"I need some air."

And walked off. He went to the edge of the forest that held there camp, and climbed on a flat bolder.

Once he was out of site Sakura stood up and walked off on the same path he took. Hinata asked Sakura where she was going even though she knew.

"Where are you going, Sakura?"

"I need some air too."

"That's the same way Naruto went."

"Is it?" then she was off and out of site before Hinata could respond.

Sakura went to the tree line and saw Naruto sitting on a flat bolder and was taken at his wonderful and soft fox body. Thoughts came to her about taking him right there.

"**He looks so...handsome and..." **drooled Inner Sakura.

"Just what do you think you are doing? He just got done yelling at us for lying to him...or have you forgot? I can't just and jump him as much as I might like to."

"**No...but he was not yelling at me, he was yelling at you."**

"Now what do you mean?"

"**I mean that you may have not loved him then but I did. And since I am a part of you then you did to, you just didn't know it. So he wasn't yelling at me. When did you realize that you loved him?**

"I don't know. I...I think you are right and I loved him all along. When I saw him stabbed I...I...I just knew that I would never forgive myself if he died. Now...the love of my life is alive and I just want to make it right."

"**then what are you waiting for? Go get him."**

"I will!"

"Sakura, why are you here?" Naruto asked without turning around. She slowly walked up, climbed up and sat down next to him.

"How did you know that I was there?"

"I know could smell cherry blossoms. There is only one person that smells that lovely. So I knew it was you."

"You really think I smell nice?" she asked blushing.

"Yes,I always have. But, you didn't answer me. Why are you here?"

"I...I wanted to say that I am sorry that I hurt you back in Iron country. But I also want you to know that what I said then was no lie. I do love you. Please believe me Naruto."

Naruto changed back but left his tails out. Turning to face each other he asked.

"What about Sasuke?"

"As far as I'm concerned his is a criminal that tried to hurt me by killing you, the love of my life."

He just lost him self in her eyes, and didn't notice that his tails had rapped themselves around her and pilled her to him.

"You really love me?"he asked as his breathing quickened, still starring in to her beautiful emerald eyes and still lost in them.

"Yes. I love you." her own breathing quickening.

There lips crashed together in a way that both moaned out in pleasure but they were both muffled my the other. After what seemed like an eternity they had to separate grasping for air. Nether knew what to think or say but something was changing them for the better. Love. A love that would never break, even in the times ahead, their love would force them to survive what will lay ahead.


	10. Chapter 10 True Feelings

**True Feelings**

"You really love me?"he asked as his breathing quickened, still starring in to her beautiful emerald eyes and still lost in them.

"Yes. I love you." her own breathing quickening.

There lips crashed together in a way that both moaned out in pleasure but they were both muffled by the other. After what seemed like an eternity they had to separate grasping for air. Nether knew what to think or say but something was changing them for the better. Love. A love that would never break, even in the times ahead, their love would force them to survive what would lay ahead.

He was still in a daze and his eyes where dancing all over the place.

"_wow, I must have really done a number on him."_

"**Of course, what do you think happened when we kissed him. And look at that body!" **inner Sakura drooled.

"_Hey! Not yet. We can't just jump him here and now! Even though I want to."_

inner Sakura gowned."Besides he may have something else in mind. You know that he will want to make it as special as possible for us. You can't forget about the Kyubi ether. Now that he has taken control of his chakra who knows what may have happened to Naruto. For all we know he may be as feral as a fox in heat."

"**mmm...Now wouldn't that be something."** inner Sakura said licking her lips madly.

"_Hey! Cool it you! For now...hey, he__'s__ depressed."_she moaned out the last sentence in a wispier so her inner self couldn't hear. She was brought out of her inner conversation with herself by Naruto's saddened demeanor

"Are you lying to me Sakura?...I can't take anymore heartbreak, after what happened in Iron country."

Sakura saw the hurt in his eyes. He looked down and a way not wanting to look her in the eyes. When she saw the sadness in his eyes nearly brought herself to tears also. And the way he asked her if she loved him and that he couldn't take any more heartbreak, made her realize that she needed to prove that she was telling the truth. She reached her left hand to his right cheek and turned him so he looked right in her emerald eyes. She could feel his heart beating. She smiled at him and a tear finally dropped down her left cheek. The moon was in the right position making her tear shimmer in the moon light nearly blinding him. Not that he would care if that was the result of seeing her. Not only the tear glowed but also her eyes where glowing a beautiful bright green that caused his mouth to open half way in aw, but his eyes widened as far as they could without causing him pain. She watched as a fly flew in quickly then as if seeing something terrifying, realizing the mistake it made, it flew out quicker then it flew in.

"No, Naruto, I'm not, I love you with all my heart."

Closing his mouth and returning his eyes to their original size, he smiled. Leaning in he kissed her again but with more passion then before. Pulling away he looked at her.

"does that mean that I'm the luckiest guy to be your boyfriend?"

she was obviously stunned by his question.

"I...I guess so. Do you have a problem with that?" she said with a raised eyebrow and a devious smile on her lips. He frowned. "Ouch, that hurt. You know that I always loved you. Now that we're together you should know how I must feel." he pouted with his lower lip out causing Sakura to giggle.

"I know I'm just playing."

"Oh? Playing huh?"he smiled."You think you are playing? I'll show you playing!"

"**Uh-oh what is he planing?" **inner Sakura questioned.

He reached for her feet and slowly took off her right black knee high open toed shoe. Causing a shiver of pleasure ran up her leg then her spine. Next he went for her left. Again a shiver went up her leg and spine. As her breathing quickened she forced out a moan then said in a out of breath way once both her boots were gone and she was feeling a little wet from what he was doing to her.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."with a devious smile which made her gulp with a worried and nervous look on her face at what her boyfriend has in store for her. Naruto may not be the brightest of ninja but he caught sight of his girlfriends nervousness and mentally chuckled. He then quickly tickled her feet. She started laughing hard and trying to kick her feet to pull them away from her smiling boyfriend's antics but it was no use. She channeled chakra in to her feet to try again and this time it worked. With one last chakra enhanced kick her right foot up and caught him right in the mouth sending him back letting go of her other foot and landing flat on his back. Sakura also landed on her back as well. He slowly got up and she saw some blood leaking down and out of his mouth where she kicked him and gasped.

"Naruto.."she started in a wispier."Naruto, I'm sorry! I didn't..." she was cut off by seeing his eye had turned to slits and red, and his nine tails waving wildly, and his face was in a stern look which made it hard for her to read his emotions. He quickly shot at her causing them to crash to the ground and he hovered over her. Widening her eyes. He leaned down and caught her off guard by kissing her.

When he disengaged she asked him. "Naruto...your not angry?" he looked away for a second then back to reveal his eyes still slits but changed to blue.

"no. no I'm not angry. I...I...I got aroused by your aggressiveness." he admitted with an embarrassed look with his hung head low."I'm sorry Sakura."

she caressed his cheek with her hand and smiled."you don't need to be embarrassed about that. I am your girlfriend you know."

"I'm just not used to this, that's all."

she started rubbing her thumb on his cheek with her right hand as her left was massaging his hair. His eyes rolled back in his head as he started to purr loudly like a cat. This surprised Sakura as she could clearly see his throat vibrating which made her think that, that was the source of his purring.

"**Wow, he purrs like a cat too! We really cough ourselves a hot one, didn't we?"**

she ignored her inner self.

"you like this don't you?"

his purring quieted to a soft purr. "yah!"he whispered. She slowed to a stop as did he in reaction to her stopping.

"We should get back, don't you think?"

"yeah."

They sat up and Naruto grabbed her boots and slowly put them on while mothering her. He had the left side of his face on her right leg. As he slid on her boot he slid his face ahead of it up to her knee. His left eye was closed and barely touching her leg as he went to the knee. She bit her lower lip and watched him as her right leg felt like it was on fire. When the right foot was booted, he went to the other and did the same thing. By now she felt herself getting a little more wet then before. Unfortunately for Sakura, Naruto could smell how wet she was becoming and just smiled. When he finished he stood and offered her his left hand which she took and got up also. They walked off the bolder and found the path that lead back to camp.

As they walked Naruto's right hand was on Sakura's right side, and Sakura's left hand was on his left, but lower than his was on her. She could see that he was not looking where he was going as she suddenly her left side of her body felt colder. She stopped and looked back at him. he was bending over forward and his hands where holding his stomach as if he had a stomach ache. But it wasn't until he flopped to her side of the path curled up that she realized that he did in fact not have a stomach ache but had hit his groin on a thin waist high stump.

"**well their goes our chance of us getting laid tonight."** inner Sakura pouted in a sad tone.

"I told you that we are both not ready for that yet."

Sakura went to her injured boyfriend. With her hands glowing blue she tried to move his hands from his injured testicles but he refused to move them. She looked in his eyes. He saw that she wanted to help him and he slowly moved his shaking hands so she could heal him. She started healing him and he closed his eyes tight as he felt a burning sensation as she numbed the hurt area. Soon the pain was gone and he felt better and slowly got up with Sakura helping him. He limped a little as he walked forward on the path. He stepped on his side of the trail and held his hand out to Sakura. His hand was vertical, letting her know that he wanted to continue the way they had before. She went back to his side, their hands back to the spot where they were before, but Sakura's was on his back. She was rubbing his back as they walked back to let him know that she was there if he needed help. This time he watched where he was going so as not to repeat what just happened.

"**well their goes our chance of us mating with that vixen of ours." **kyubi growled as they walked.

"I told you that we are both not ready for that yet."

"**can you blame me? I'm a fox and I've never had a chance to mate with a female since I was changed in to a demon fox just after I was born. Both jinchuriki before you were female and I was male so this is as new to you as it is to me."**

"mmm, are you being nice for a change Kurama?" Naruto teased the fur beast since he was the only one to know the beast's name.

"**well...lets just say that some of your personality is rubbing off on me, kit. I'm a little tir****ed so let me know if any thing happens ok."** and with that, he went to sleep behind his cage. Naruto could hear the fox's breathing.

"night...Kurama."

as they came in to view of the camp they saw everyone still sitting and talking. However, most of the group was talking in pairs. Ino-Choji, Kiba-Hinata, Neji- Tenten,and Shikamaru-Temari. The rest Kakashi, Shino, Lee, Guy, Yamato, Kankruo and Sai, were talking about this and that. Gaara, however was keeping an eye on his sister in case Shikamaru said something that hurt her, but he didn't. Sakura was eying Ino and Naruto was watching Hinata and Kiba. Both looked at each other and burst out laughing. This made everyone wonder what was so funny. Kakashi on the other hand had an idea why. Once they got control of them selves...

"Why are you two laughing in such a youthful manner?" the question made them laugh again but not as hard or as long.

"nothing Lee,"Naruto was still calming down."we where standing there for a minute and you didn't notice us."

Kakashi knew better but kept his mouth shut.

"well?" Ino was next to speak up, not giving Lee a chance to reply as Naruto and Sakura sat on a log together next to Ino.

"well what, pig."

"what happened? You were gone for quite a while." this made both teens blush red a little.

"nothing happened!" she said as calmly as she could.

"I mean did you kiss him?" she asked with a wicked smile. Now they blushed even redder at that one. "YOU DID DIDN'T YOU!"

"If you must know...YES I KISSED HIM!" she yelled at her best friend. She turned to Naruto and with her left hand (since he was on her right) on his right cheek, pulled him to a deep kiss. Hinata just watched her long time crush kiss another girl. But for some reason it didn't bother her as much as she expected it to. She actually felt happy for him. Once they sadly pulled away from the hot kiss, Kiba informed them of the sleeping arrangements.

"since some of us are now couples, the couples will share tents. Meaning YOU two get to share."pointing at Naruto and Sakura and emphasizing on the word 'you.' This didn't phase them as Ino had hoped.

"okay." they said in unison.

"_dam, I thought that they would at least blush at that."_ Ino thought.

At that, the couples went to their own tents. Kakashi and the others shared one since it was the the bachelor's tent, (Ino's idea obviously). Naruto and Sakura were left alone as the fire was dying. They went to the only tent that no one went in to, and it was also separate from the camp by a few meters. They went inside carefully, and checked for any signs of bugs, rips or tares, anything that would give any type of view of them or that any one could listen in on them. Once satisfied, they talked quietly so no one could hear them.

"well, it looks like were safe. Now what?" Naruto asked.

"we go to bed, what else?" Sakura then got one sleeping bag and rolled it out and they changed in to their sleepwear. They were careful not to see too much of the other. Sakura did see Naruto's chest though. she licked her lips at the sight of him but didn't act on it. They were facing away from each other as they changed. Sakura changed her soaked panties then got in to the sleeping bag and looked at him.

"what...where's mine?" he said looking around for his sleeping bag.

"over here, were sharing."she said with a smile.

"ok, but don't get any ideas now."he said as he got in with her. She whimpered and stuck out her lower lip at him and gave him the nonresistant 'puppy eyes', knowing he can't say no to her.

"fine look but don't touch. Not yet any ways."she pouted sticking her lip out farther.

"if you keep doing that a chicken will land on your lip and make a nest on it." he chuckled. This made Sakura frown and gasp, then go back to pouting and cross her arms then roll over on her right with her back to him. He smiled and got on his knees as he rolled her on her back to look at him. He hovered over her and looked in to her eyes and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and broke the kiss. "I was only kidding."

she kissed him again but with more passion, need and lust. He smelled her getting aroused, and his hormones got the better of him as they rolled around in the sleeping bag for dominance which made it roll around the tent. She could feel something hot pressing against her waist. A moment later she was on her back again. They looked at each other, both panting madly. His eye were red slits and his canines were showing. She could see the fight deep within him as his eyes were changing between red and blue for a minute. Finally they stopped on blue and returned to normal and so did his teeth.

"sorry about that. You became irresistible all of a sudden. I think we need to wait a little while before go that far. Besides, Kurama has a surprise. He won't even tell me what it is." he kissed her again but without lust. He held the back of her head in his left as his right was on her stomach. Chakra flowed out of both his hands. She felt like she was on fire as his chakra went in to body. He was leaving a very small and hard to detect hormonal time bomb. The hand on her stomach was the distraction. Once done he pulled out of the deep kiss and they went to sleep still in their sleepwear, holding each other.

"dam! They didn't do it!" the mind walker whispered to ALL the ears that belonged to everyone but the ONLY two sleeping.

"troublesome." sighed the lazy nin.


	11. Chapter 11 The End Of The War

**The End Of The War**

The next morning Naruto woke up, and with out waking Sakura, got dressed, and left the tent to start the morning fire. It was around ten when they went to bed and it was now six in the morning. He was the first one up, but Hinata soon followed a few minutes later as the fire was going. Sakura woke up do to the lack of warmth from her new boyfriend. She looked for Naruto but could not find him. she herd a voice and knew who it belonged to, so she got up and crawled to the tent flap unzipped the door and saw Naruto and Hinata talking and she listened to them but kept hidden so they didn't notice her.

"Morning Hinata."

"Morning Naruto. Sleep well?" with a smile, he smiled back.

"Yeah, you?"

"Same."

"Hinata...I want to talk to you about something." he said as they sat on a log next to each other.

"What is it?"

"Well remember when Pain attacked, and you said that you loved me?"

"Yes...why?" she blushed.

"well...I thought that when you saw Sakura kiss me you would storm off, slap me, or at least be mad. But I noticed that you didn't do anything, so I wanted to talk about how you feel about Sakura and me being together. I know that you've had a crush on me as long as I've had a crush on her."

"Back then I did love you. Thats why I told you. My younger self would have given anything to be with you and for you to love me and for my first kiss to be with you. Now I feel different. I think that I grew out of that crush that I now know was never meant to be. Now I love someone else, and I love him."

Naruto looked in to Hinata's eye's, put his hand on her cheek and pulled her in to a kiss. Sakura was tempted to jump up, run to him and punch him for cheating on her with Hinata. But she stopped when they broke apart from their kiss and trusted him. Naruto looked in to her eyes again as if looking for something, and he was. This did not go unnoticed from Sakura.

"Why did you do that Naruto?"

"To see if you still loved me, now that I kissed you. And I can see in your eyes that you have finally moved on from loving me. I'm happy for you and Kiba. He's a good man. Love him with all your hart." He pulled his hand away from her.

"Thank you Naruto, I will." she got up and went to the tent that held the one who was the love of her life now.

"And Hinata, you have my best wishes. And if he hurts you...let me or Sakura know and I'll make him come running back to you with his tail between his legs begging for your forgiveness."

"Thank you Naruto." she giggled as she entered the tent.

"speaking of which." Naruto said as he stood and walked to the side of the fire that his tent was on. He faced the tent standing close to the fire and Sakura thought that he saw her but he didn't. His tails came out from behind him. Sakura thought that his tails were really beautiful. He examined each one. They were wet so to dry them he carefully put them close to the fire and closed his eyes. The heat felt so good in the morning. After a few seconds Sakura saw that the tip of one tail was starting to smoke a little. Naruto's eyes shot open and grabbed said tail and rubbed it.

"Ouch, Ouch!" Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend. "You think that's funny huh?" that's when he finally noticed her.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." she laughed.

he groaned as he walked in the tent."you better get dressed. We have a long way to go today after breakfast."

After breakfast the group made their way back to the allied forces. They covered a lot of ground and got back by noon the next day.

They explained that both Madara and Kabuto were dead but Sasuke escaped. After the next few days the Kages had to decide what to do. They ended the war and every one was to go back to their villages but keep a look out for Sasuke. With that done Tsunade relived the Genin that guarded the Konoha. The village surprised Naruto by giving him a new apartment (since his was destroyed during Pain's attack)while a Uzumaki compound was being built for him. A month after the war was over, the compound was finished, and Naruto moved in with Sakura's help of course.

Over the next few months Naruto and Sakura went on a dates spent a lot of time together, but they still did not have sex much to the dismay of their friends and Ino's prodding. But they did make-out a lot and Sakura noticed that he was becoming more feral when they made-out. Naruto gave Sakura a key to his house. It was a gold and pink stripped key. He explained that he found it on one of his missions and since it was a rare piece of metal and wanted her to have it since he had it made in to a key after he moved in to the compound. Needless to say that she was crying when he gave it to her. Also during this time Naruto informed his friends of his heritage. They asked his if he was going to take his fathers clan as his own. Naruto decided not to, as his mothers clan went smoother with his name, also that the Namikaze clan still existed were as the Uzumaki clan was near extinct since he was the last one of Konoha's greatest clans, and wanted to find a way to being it back. His friends had to admit that he had a valid point.

Sakura decided to pay a Hana. The Inuzuka vet in Kiba's family.

"Oh! hey Sakura! How are you? I haven't seen you since the war."

"fine, keeping busy at the hospital. You?"

"same. By the way I never got to congratulate you on your relationship with that double hero stud of yours Naruto, how are you guys? I haven't seen him ether."

"thanks, wait how did you know about us?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment and straight faced Hana. "Kiba." they said together.

"oh well, I we weren't trying to keep it a secret anyway. Actually Naruto's the reason I'm here. I want to know all I can on foxes."

"ok? Um let me see what I can do. I have a few books on them that cover all the topics. Are you looking for something specific or just every thing in general?"

"everything."

"ok then these ones are what you are going to want then. Here, you can have those, I have more copies that so I can give them out."

"thanks Hana. Say hi to your mom for me." she left and went home to read the books. She felt like she should read them as quickly as possible. She read and reread the books but reread the book on the way foxes mate. She wanted to be ready when the time came for that. Since Sakura knew that a lot of fox characteristics had come to the surface of Naruto's personality, she wanted to be prepared.

Unfortunately for poor Naruto and Sakura, the summer solstice was next week. Far to quickly then he thought.


	12. Chapter 12 Orange And Pink

**Orange And Pink Summer Solstice **

The week of solstice started, and both Naruto and Sakura started feeling the effects. They had erotic dreams about the other.

-Sakura-

"_faster Naruto faster!" she yelled. she was under the blond lover as he pounded. Naruto felt her walls closing in on him. she was going to come soon and he new it. He couldn't hold out any longer as his climax hit him._

_Naruto let out a deep growl and Sakura cried out his name as their climax hit._

"NARUTO!" she yelled as she sat up in her bed quickly. She was breathing heavily. She looked at the clock on the nightstand in her bedroom of her apartment. She still had not moved in with him. It was 3:24 am. She looked down at the sheet that covered her (since the days were getting longer and hotter she started using a sheet instead of the comforter) and a clear wet stain was visible. She removed the sheet from her and saw that her panties where completely soaked, as was the bed sheet under her, as was her bra. In the summer, she took to sleeping in only a pair of bra and panties so her other pj's didn't get like this, also it saved on washing her clothes.

"Crap. Not again." she wined as she fell back on her pillow.

"**we really need to do something about these dreams and SOON! we have been having these dreams for the past month but they have been growing since last week." **her inner self informed.

"I know but we I need to make sure that Naruto is ready. He'll tell me when the time is right. I don't know how much longer I can resist him. I hope he'll ready soon, I can't hold out for much longer." She fell back asleep to face another scorching day hoping that she could control herself.

-Naruto-

"_faster Naruto faster!" she yelled. she was under the blond lover as he pounded. Naruto felt her walls closing in on him. she was going to come soon and he new it. He couldn't hold out any longer as his climax hit him._

_Naruto let out a deep growl and Sakura cried out his name as their climax hit._

_He _growled as he sat up in his bed quickly. He was breathing heavily, his eyes were red slits and his canines enlarged. He looked at the clock on the nightstand in her bedroom of his room. It was 3:24 am. He looked down and saw a large bulge in his boxers.(he always slept in boxers unless it was winter or he was on a mission)

"I can't hold out any longer Kurama."

" **you don't have to any more. Today is solstice, and we're in heat. It's time we mated."** the Kyuubi moaned from his cage. **"Lets get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us." **He flopped on his pillow and slept for a few more hours.

The next day Naruto took a cold shower and got dressed in his summer attire, black sleeveless shirt, orange pants and blue sandals. He went to go and hangout with his friends, and most importantly his beautiful girlfriend, Sakura.

Sakura was also getting dressed her self in an other part of the village in her apartment. Since it was hot out she decided to wear a pink sleeveless shirt that only showed her belly button, pink shorts that came to her knees and blue sandals she put her long hair back in a pony tail since Naruto admitted that he liked it the way she had it before she cut it during her first chuunin exam.

Every one was to meet in the park at 11:00 to and enjoy the day off. Even Temari (the Kazekage's sister) was there. Naruto and Sakura were acting weird around each other the entire time, but no one said anything. After a few hours it was lunch and Ino had made a picnic for them. Once it was four in the afternoon Naruto and Sakura left the group to spend some time together. Now out of ear shot Naruto whispered.

"Come with me."

She nodded and he led them away from the village, up on Hokage mountain. Something in his voice made Sakura shiver. If the two weren't distracted with each other they would have noticed that shadows fallowing them carefully. Naruto stopped a mile away from the village, gathered some firewood and made a small fire. He then took Sakura and then his feral hormones took over and kicked in over drive.

Sakura was sitting on her knees when Naruto sat on his knees in front of her. He pulled her in to a passionate kiss. He pulled away for breath. She noticed that his eyes where red slits, his canines were enlarged and dripping with sweat and his tail was flowing behind him. They crashed lips again, this time with lust and more passion then before.

Still kissing him she opened her eyes to revel red slits. Naruto felt her canines enlarge and knew that the time bomb he placed went off. (all that time bomb did was forcibly increase her hormones and give her the eye and canine traits that he had and technically he didn't do in, the Kyuubi did.) she was going feral too.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him even closer. Their bodies now fulling touching from the knees up. He moved from her mouth to her neck, kissing, sucking, and licking her neck and shoulder earning some moans from her

She moved her hands down his shirt and over his sis-pack abs. She tugged at his shirt and allowed her to lift her shirt off. Sakura looked at him and licked her lips while Inner Sakura got a nose bleed. She pounced on him forcing him on his back. She kissed him and he rolled her over. Now she was on the bottom. he pulled her up and removed her shirt. A pink bra was now in his way but he didn't care. He kissed and nipped at her neck. She couldn't help but moan at what he was doing.

He got tired of the barrier in his way, so he put his mouth on the small strap in the middle and used his teeth and cut it right in half. Now useless it dropped to the ground and he saw small pink circles in the center of each breast. She blushed a shade of red never before seen. Noticing the look of embarrassment on her face he leaned to her ear and in a voice that made her shiver.

"your perfect."

She smiled. He then went to work on them. He massaged them,licked, and nipped at them, all of which earned moans form the pinkett. Once she could take no more, she pulled hem away from him. She pulled his pants off and he took off his shoes and then hers, leaving him in only boxers, reviling a rather large bulge. She blushed at it and kissed him. He slowly pulled her shorts down and off leaving her in only her pink panties.

"you must have a thing for pink to day Sakura."

He then removed them slowly. He could see that a small circle pf skin was pink above her womanhood, but there was no hair.

"you really are a natural pink." she blushed at his comment.

She went to remove his boxers only to be greeted by a pillar of muscle. He also had no pubic hair but a small patch of yellow skin. She looked in his eyes.

"you really are a natural blond." she smirked as she pushed him to his back. She lightly poked it and jumped a little as it twitched on it's own. She blew on it and looked at him, his hands where in fists, his eyes where closed tightly and he was gritting his teeth, but nothing came out of his mouth. She switched tactics. She stroked it with one finger. He inhaled threw his teeth. Next she grabbed it and moved up and down. He did it again, but she wanted him to moan so she switched tactics again. And she licked along the bottom. His mouth opened but still no moan. Then she took the whole thing in, and bobbed up and down. This time he moaned. He felt like he was dieing . Soon the pleasure was too much for him as a came and deeply roared. She swallowed all of it and licked him clean, she liked the taste of him.

Once he regained him self it was his turn.

He flipped her over and went to work licking her stomach. Sakura moaned. He worked his way down to her now dripping entrance. He licked the out side and she wrapped her legs around his head to force him in but he held her firm.

"_this is toucher!"_she thought. She felt like she was on fire.

As he continued his efforts earning more moans, he then thrust his tongue in as far as it could go. She cried loudly at the pleasure. He hit her g-spot and she cried again. He thrust his tongue in and out, she couldn't keep quiet. The pleasure was too much for her to handle as her cries turned to deep growls.

He felt her walls tighten but kept up the speed. She felt her stomach turn in to knots. She was going to cum and he could smell it. She roared deeply as she came. He lapped up all of her juices and moved to face her.

She regained her self from her daze and looked in to his eyes. They both could see that the other had love and lust in their eyes. He positioned himself in front of her. She felt his hot and hard core press against Sher's. She nodded and he slowly entered. She felt like she was burning just by the shier pleasure alone. He stopped she opened her eye to see a look of hesitation on his face. He had stopped at her barrier and waited. She nodded again for him to continue. He gulped slightly and went the rest of the way in breaking the barrier down.

He wrapped her arms around him and she squeezed him as she felt a great deal of pain. He kissed and licked her neck and shoulder to let her know that he was sorry. She got the message as she nodded for him to continue farther. He slowly pulled out and thrust in, in a slow pace. Soon the pain was replaced with pleasure and she wrapped her legs around his waist to make him go faster. He obeyed her request and moved faster and harder. Slapping and deep growls could be herd from the little camp site.

Still in her, he moved to a sitting position. Arms and legs still wrapped around each other. They continued to moved together in a pace that they could keep up with.

Instinct took over as he leaned to her neck. He licked a spot on her neck where the neck met the shoulder. Then he opened his mouth and bit down on the spot he licked. He clamped down and drew blood.. She couldn't feel the pain as the pleasure was over riding the pain. But did feel his bite. Something animistic inside her clicked as did the same. She licked a spot on his neck and bit down hard drawing blood. Releasing from their marking, she licked the blood away. Soon he felt her walls tighten again.

Their eye closed so they could not see that orange chakra was coming form Naruto. Sakura's body absorbed it, and the fallowing happened in one second flat:

Their heads flew up facing the sky, their eyes opened and they roared loudly, Sakura grew a pink tail, and orange and pink colored chakra shock waved out in a 360% horizontal wave as they both came at the same time.

Their roar was so loud and powerful that the windows of the first two blocks of houses closest to them had shattered. And the entire village heard it, and the shadows that watched the event were left wide-eyed, blushing madly, and open mouthed.


	13. Chapter 13 Night Of Passion

**Night Of Passion**

Two fox shinobi panting and literally out of breath, collapsed on the ground on a heap of light growls, sweat, sticky hair, dazed blue and green eyes, and a mess of tangled limbs and tails(x10). The eyes above, watched what would happen next as the day was far from over.

"S...Sakura..." he just barely huffed out as his eyes slowly closed.

"yes?" she breathed.

"I...love...you..Sak...ur..a." he passed out and Sakura watched him from behind red eyes. Her tail flowed behind her in the ground. She didn't notice do to her body's 'sensory pleasure overload' nor the did she notice the eye watching them from their hiding place up in the trees. She watched him sleep in him passed out in her arms. "I love you too, and I'll never leave you for any one else."she didn't care if it fell in sleeping ears.

After a few minutes Naruto moaned.

"hey. How do you feel?"

"like you punched me full force and then made the pain go away. I feel great!"

"me too. I feel great too. Naruto?"

"mm?"

" between you and me Sai's wrong. You are not dickless, and if he calls you that again I'll make him dickless." a lone gulp was heard from the trees, but only those next to him heard it. "and also...you are better then Sasuke might be. Your might even be bigger then him. I know you are definitely bigger then Kiba." they both laughed.

It was true. Kiba's clan was never shy about their sexuality, and it showed, literally. After a joint mission teems 7 and 8 stopped at a local hot spring and everyone saw Kiba's SMALL manhood. He said that it was normal and it would grow fast when he got older, and he was right it did but still smaller then Naruto.

"It's time we went somewhere with more shelter."

"ok but where?"

"my place."

"sounds good."

Naruto got up stretched like a cat, and walked and picked up their things, sealed then in a scroll and put out the fire. He flashed away for a second and when he came back he picked up his still naked mate and flashed away again. Once gone a mass of leafs moved. Leaf ninja raced toward the Uzumaki compound to continue to spy in the unsuspecting lovers.

Naruto and Sakura flashed into the master bedroom of his house. He walked to his bed and laid her down, and sat next to her.

"Sakura, theirs somethings I need to tell you." her hart raced at what he might say. "first I need to apologize for acting without thinking. I just grabbed you and forced my self on you with out asking, and it was wrong and I'm sorry." tears fell down his cheeks and she saw pain in Naruto's eyes, Sakura reached and put a hand on his cheek covering the tear.

"no Naruto you didn't. If you hadn't I would have done the same. Frankly I've been waking up in the middle of the night dreaming about you doing something similar to me. So I thankful you did it when you did, you where becoming irresistible." he smiled.

"also...your body has changed too."

"what do you mean?" curiousness in her voice.

"well, you remember the first night of our relationship, and I put my hands on your head and stomach?"

"yeah, I felt warm, I knew you where trying to make me feel good and I did. Why?"

"um...the hand on your stomach was a detraction. The hand on your head was there for a reason. I or rather Kurama, left a hormonal time bomb of sorts. It would go off well...it went off one week ago. All it did was store and release some hormones when it went off, and make your eyes change(pointing to her eyes. She put a hand under her eye.) color when we...where intimate earlier, and lastly your canines enlarged too. Tonight..." he couldn't finish. Sakura picked up on it.

"what else?" he looked in her eyes. She did not hold angry look that he thought, she had love, and curiosity. He took a deep breath. She knew he needed it for what ever else he needed to say.

"when we..." he couldn't find the words and she knew why so she finished for him.

"mated" she stated. He looked at her with wide eyes. Never would he ever hear her say **that**.

"y...yeah...mated. I uh well...gave you all my fox ability's. Now you can do every fox like thing that I can do. You even have a tail...(looking at it)a beautiful one at that."

this was the first time that she ever noticed it. She held it and she could feel her own hands holding it. It felt weird and wonderful at the same time. Like something was always missing from her body and now she knew what. Her tail was as anyone can guess...it was pink. It moved at her thoughts like it was knowing how to move. She moved to a kneeling position, and so did he. She turned to Naruto and with tears falling down her face she hugged him tight.

"thank you...thank you for this wonderful wedding gift." now Naruto had returned her hug but this was starting to scare him. first she said 'mated' and now 'wedding gift'. Something was off and he wanted to know what.

He pulled out of the warm hug."Sakura, whats going on with you?"

"what do you mean? I'm fine."

"no Sakura your not. First you say 'mated' and a second ago you said 'wedding gift', what did you say those for? I never thought you would say 'mated'. Your scaring me."

"oh, well I went to see Hana last week and she gave me some books on foxes. She said every thing I needed to know was in them, and she was right. I read them over and paid attention to how foxes **do** things and I simply followed what was in the book. Did you not notice that I marked you as well?"

"well yeah but"

"and how fast after you marked me I did the same?"

"I thought you where just copying me thinking it was what you where to do the same."

"no silly, I know everything male and female foxes do. Thats how I knew to bite your neck like that."

she looked where she bit him."hey! It changed!"

"Yeah. Yours did too." she put her right hand to it and slid off the bed and went to the mirror on the wall, removed her hand and gasped. He also got off the bed, walked and stood behind her in front of the mirror. She saw that over the still visible bite mark was a tattoo of sorts: two foxes, both facing up. One pink and the other dark orange, with a lighter orange circle background behind them, with a name on each one along the inside of the light orange background. On hers in little letters it read "Naruto's mate." she turned to look at his. It was the exact same, with one exception. His read "Sakura's mate." She started to cry again, but lightly this time.

"what is it?" he asked as he pulled her close in to a hug and wrapped his arms around her.

"nothing. I'm just so happy that we have each other." she stopped crying. "and I'll never let you go again."he kissed her passionately.

Finally the shadows found a window that they could see them with. They watched as he slowly guided her to the bed and kiss her with lust. What caught them off guard was how feral and animalistic Sakura was being. Moans and deep growls came from both of them as they started in another round of mating. Finally loud growls came as they did. But soon they picked back up again but this time it was not mating. They where making love to each other instead. This was different from mating in some ways.

After a few minutes all but two ninja left the seen so they would not get caught. Only the two that stayed had volentiered to do so but for different reasons. One waned to see her best friend finally get with the one she loved. And the other because he wanted to peek on them and get a show. Soon they even left to give them some privacy. The eleven friends met up a local barbecue place to chat about what happened. One of them said they would talk to them tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14 Mates For Life

**Mates For Life**

After another hour of straight love making, it ended with Sakura asleep on top of poor Naruto. He's never been this exhausted like this in his life, but he was not complaining.

Naruto was the first to wake up. As he was slowly returning to reality he became aware of a warm mass on top of him. He slowly opened his eye to a mess of sweaty pink hair. His eyes wandered over to a mark on her shoulder. He ran his hands up her body to her hair and played with a few strands.

"mmm" she moaned out as she came to. She rotated her head still on him to look at him and smiled. Sapphire and emerald locked."wow, I never got to look at your face in the morning like this before. Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"yes but I never tire of hearing it." he pulled her in to a passionate kiss which made her moan. She moved to straddle him while still kissing him. His hands moved to hold her face. She started to grind in to him when she smelled something a little out of place. It was weak but it was there. She was starting to get her love in to the mood and now some one was close by and she had to stop.

"whats wrong?"

" I smell something or someone close by."

"don't forget that your smelling is heightened now that your an Uzumaki."

"and I'll never be able to thank you enough."she kissed him again. She pulled back, closed her eyes and sniffed the air. Her eye shot open."Ino!"

"then she must be at the front door." at that the door bell rang. "go bring her up." he said as he got in to a dog like position at the middle of the bed on his left side. His legs were slightly bent at the hips and knees. He lay his stomach face down and held his arms bent at his shoulders and elbows with his wrists crossed and his head on top of them.

"aren't you going to put something on?"

"only if you are embarrassed about being my mate and want to hide it. I thought that you wanted to show that I'm yours. Are you changing your mind?"

"you know your impossible sometimes?" he raised his head and looked at her.

"but thats why you love me." he stated with a cocky smile on his lips as he closed his eyes and laid his head back on his hands.

She sighed smiling and put her panties and his shirt on to answer the door.

"_he's right"_she thought.

"what is it pig?" she said before Ino got out a word. Both were smiling.

"I came to see my best friend today."

"well how did you know that I'd be at here at Naruto's? Or did you come to see him?" glaring at Ino.

"no I came to see you. And how I knew you'd be here well, that is something that I'd rather tell you behind closed doors."

"alright come on in then pig, and fallow me as Naruto seems ok with you here."

Ino went in and fallowed Sakura to the bedroom. When they got there she blushed a dark red that caught Sakura's eye. Right in front of her was a very naked Naruto laying on the bed like a dog. Luckily Naruto had his dick under him in a way that no one could see it, as that only Sakura will ever get to see it.

"um...Sakura?" she said in a very shaky voice.

"yes?"

"why is he not...is he not going to ware...well anything?"it was one thing to watch him and Sakura go at it but it was another to be in the same room when he was nude on the bed.

"no. were both ok with it as long as you look and don't touch with out permission."she glared again. Then in a chirpy voice." come! Sit!." she went to sit at the head of the bed where Naruto's head was and started to rub his head. Ino gulped and nervously went to sit on the other side of him close to him, but kept a little distance as she was afraid that one wrong move and Sakura would rip her throat out now that she was capable of doing it.

Sakura started to scratch his head with her new claws. Naruto started to purr lowly so that only Sakura could hear it. "Ino, here scratch his head too."

"um, you told me not to touch."

"with out permission. I'm giving you permission."

"alright." she started to scratch his head too. This made him purr loud enough so Ino could hear too. "um, Sakura? Is he suppose to do that?"

"yeah, he's fine. It means that he really likes it. Try under the chin." she did and he lifted his head up in reaction. He lifted up as far as it could go. Sakura saw him open his eyes and watched them roll back in his head as his purring got louder. She smelt something and looked down and saw his member stiffen between his thighs. It didn't come out to her relief and only she noticed it.

"so Ino, why are you here?" looking at her. Ino stopped much to Naruto's dismay and he slowed his purring to a stop.

"well...um, I came to tell you that everyone at the picnic noticed how strange you too have been acting. More than you usually do and we were worried for you, so...we followed you from the time you left until you came back here last night. I'm really sorry Sakura."

"oh I'm not the one you should be worried about." she answered. Ino looked at Naruto. She fell out of the bed and stumbled back from the bed a few feet.

"Naruto...please don't kill me!" she pleaded.

"why would I kill you?" he look like he was a little confused at why she was crying. He hadn't really moved much since he got in that comfortable position. He only moved his head.

"for watching you two last night."

he looked at Sakura then back to Ino."Ino, knowing the way everyone was trying to get us to come clean about our feelings, I kinda had a hunch you would watch us and make sure we were ok and finally hook up. Besides knowing you you would do it anyway. Even if you did it alone. Thats why there is no reason for me to kill you."

"oh,heh heh heh."she laughed nervously.

While Naruto, Sakura and Ino where talking about their new ability's, a certain black haired shinobi was racing to Konoha to start his plan. He guested his eta would be around midnight which made his plan all that much easier.

At around six o'clock the rookie nine and teem Guy (but not Guy) met for dinner at a local barbecue joint to talk about what happed between Naruto and Sakura.

"Sakura and I are a mated couple now, and we went to see Tsunade to make it legal since the council doesn't recognize animalistic mating as a legal wedding."

"so wait, dose that mean that you didn't have a wedding? Don't you want a wedding?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"you don't understand Tenten, we did have a wedding. Well...technically it was our wedding and our honeymoon in one. When foxes mate that is considered a wedding. And we already marked each other so no one can claim us as their own." Sakura was sitting in Naruto's lap. At Sakura's hint, he pulled the collar of their shirts down enough so their marks where showing. Ever one looked and went wide eyed.

"when did you get that nice tattoo?"asked Tenten pointing to it.

"It's not a tattoo, it's a mate mark. It tells people that I belong to Naurto. And the only way to do that was for Naruto to bite me there."

"didn't it hurt?"asked Hinata.

"honestly, I didn't even feel any pain. I felt when he bit me but I was felling too much pleasure to feel any pain."

"wow your lucky to score the hot guy Naruto is. Makes me wish I should have hit on him. not that I'm complaining Neji. I'll love always you." Tenten kissed her loving boyfriend. "I was just making a comment."

"I know." he simply said.

When it was time to go and everybody went home. Naruto and Sakura went for a little walk.

"you know that I have that mission tonight that granny Tsunade gave me. I do have to go pack for it."

"I know Naruto, I also have somethings to pack as well. I'm glad we went to her office today, even if she gave you a mission."

"are you going to stay at the compound?"

"no, not tonight. I'm going to sleep at my apartment tonight. I'll see you tomorrow then." she kissed him and walked toward said apartment.

"night...my Sakura." he then went home to go pack. At nine he left the village and headed to a nearby village where his mission was.

Little did he know that his former best friend and brother was making his way back to Konoha.

"_you always wanted me to pay attention to you, and now I'm going to just that, my stupid and annoying flower." _came the dark thoughts from Uchiha Sasuke as he neared his former home.


	15. Chapter 15 Fire And Flower

**Fire And Flower**

"Hey, congratulations on your marage. Have you done it yet?" the first guard asked.

"no. and we are both virgins so we are waiting for our honeymoon for that. Wait, our wedding was this afternoon. What would make you think we would so that so soon any way?" came the second guard. But before the first could answer, some one silently landed and killed the two guards that came on duty only two minutes before.

"_now on to my goal."_ the chakra masked rogue Leaf shinobi thought. He leaped up and over the wall without being seen. And being a leaf ninja he won't set off any alarms. He landed on the street and made his way scanning for the chakra signature he was looking for. Since things where rebuilt differently because of Pain's attack he couldn't use his memory. Once he finally found what he was looking for he jumped up th the window and saw a sleeping figure lying on her bed in a deep sleep unaware of what would change her life.

Far away in a near by village Naruto was completing his mission. A local business man was trying to gain control of small poor villages using what ever he could. Similar to what happened when he met up with Zabuza the first time. Only no powerful killer ninja. After sealing away the trouble makers away in a sealing scroll he met up with the village council one last time before he would go back to his hotel room and sleep until morning, then make his way back to his village and his mate/wife.

"thank you Mr. Naruto," said the village leader.

"just Naruto"

"thank you Naruto, for saving our village from them."

"no problem. Night." he said as he left for his room.

Back in Konoha a glass door was quietly opening. Once open he hopped in and swiftly went up to his target and put a strong genjutsu on her that would keep her in a deep sleep until he had finished what he came to do.

"now you stupid flower, I will give you what you always wanted. And you will belong to Naruto no more...my Sakura." he failed to notice the mate mark on her neck. He quickly undressed himself and then undressed the helpless Sakura. Now hard he proceeded to pound her until he reached his climax and came. Now empty, sweaty and a little weak he leaned close to her face. Thats when he was it. The mate mark. It hit him like a truck at full force.

"well now. It looks like our dead last has clammed you as his mate. This will hurt him even more then I planed." he placed his hand over the mark and it burned his hand. He pulled it away and saw it was glowing. Also his snaky little dick was burning also. He forgot to pull out of her. He pulled out of her so fast that he saved his member from being permanently damaged. (A.N: the lucky bastard! He should have kept it in there!) "OUCH! you bitch!" he slapped her cheek so hard that she instantly bruised where he hit her. The mark protects Sakura against anyone other than Naruto from raping her. Sasuke quickly got up and dressed and left her smiling all the way back to the wall, thinking he ruined her life. He jumped back over the wall and fled at high speed to put the next phase in his plan in to action.

The next morning Sakura awoke to find her self naked and the sheet pulled back.

"what?" she asked sleepily as she looked down at her self. With no response she slowly sat up but before she got up half way she saw a white substance on her southern border. Her eyes went wide.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

Her hart started to beat faster as her med-nin training knew what had happened. She had been raped in the night and a genjutsu had been placed on her. Tears welled up but she fought them. She had a job to do. With out taking a shower she dressed in clean clothes and slowly made her way to the hospital while crying all the way. Who could blame her. She wiped her tears and went in side.

"I need to see Tsunade."

"I'm sorry but she isn't here yet and won't be for five minutes."

this made Sakura mad."I need to see Tsunade NOW!" luckily they where the only two in earshot. The now frightened ninja shakily asked.

"are you in here for a check-up?"

"YES!" she was now pissed off. First she woke to find that she had been raped and now her master was not there.

"fallow me please." she lead Sakura to an empty room where she sat on the bed, and the nurse RAN to get Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade!" she said as she burst in to the Hokage office making her spill her morning sake.

"What!" she snapped. Nobody makes her spill her sake and gets away with it, well...with the Naruto being the only exception.

"Sakura is in the hospital demanding that you come and see her. She said that she's there for a check-up. And she is really pissed off. She is in room 146."

"thank you, you can go back to what you where doing." she said running passed her as she knew that if Sakura was yelling for her from the hospital then something must be wrong. She ran up to the room and stopped at the door when she herd Sakura crying. She opened the door and quickly went in to see what was wrong.

"whats wrong Sakura?" Sakura didn't say a word as she looked in to her masters eyes. She wiped her eyes again and stood. She pulled her jacket off leaving her in her shirt. She removed the rest of her clothes but kept her shirt on.

"look." she was holding back more tears. Tsunade looked to ware she was pointing and she saw the same white substance. She looked back at Sakura's face. "it's not Naruto's. Some one raped me while I was sleeping last night." she finally let the held back tears flow as she spoke.

"oh Sakura. I so sorry. You need to tell Naruto when he comes back later."

"I know."

"you know that we need to find out who did this to you. I have to,"

"I know, take a sample. That's why I'm here."

"alright, then lay down."

Sakura laid down and Tsunade took what she needed and stayed with her until the test results came back. A nurse came in with the test results, handed them to Tsunade who read it and looked at Sakura with a sad look on her face.

"Sakura, I'm farad I have some bad news and good news." Sakura's hart stopped beating for a moment. "the bad news is that you have been raped and it was by..." she couldn't finish.

"who?" she cried.

"...Sasuke."

"WHAT!" she couldn't believe it. Sasuke had come to the village to rape her. Why, why had he done this? Was it to get back at Naruto and her, or to destroy the image of the village hero or both. If that was the bad news then what was the good news? "Master, am I pregnant?"

"luckily that the good news is. Sakura, you are not pregnant."

Sakura sighed. "thank you."she whispered.

"what was that?"

"nothing. So how am I not pregnant?" she asked.

"well thats the strange part. It seems that something killed the sperm before if had a chance to fertilize one of your eggs. I want to know how this is possible, it doesn't look like any birth control jutsu that I know of." from eight until eleven in the morning Sakura stayed at the hospital trying to figure just why she was not pregnant. Until they made a break through.

"Sakura! I think I have a theory on what happened!" Tsunade came running in.

"what! tell me!"

"It seems that chakra has made it's way down to your vaginal area. And that it is keyed to very specific chakra, and any signature other than the one that it is keyed to gets attacked which would explain the trace amounts of charred flesh we found inside you. This is just a theory mind you and the only way confirm this is...is to try to impregnate you more then once and with different samples. You have the right to say no and I won't force you to do it, but I thought it might help us understand this better."

Sakura thought about it for a moment before answering. "go ahead and try it. If it works then at lest we will know why and how. Also after the tests try to put some different chakra samples to see what happens and then try Naruto's and then mine as well. I have a theory of my own and if the results of all the tests come back the way I think they will then I will share my theory with you."

"alright Sakura."

Mean while Naruto was running back as fast as he could to see his mate.

"_I just don't like this sick feeling in my stomach. Something must be wrong. I hope Sakura is safe. I need to go faster." _he thought as he pumped more chakra to his legs.

"**I too feel something wrong. We need to get to our mate, she might be in trouble."**

"_I know but I can only go so fast. We will be home at around one. Is that ok?_

"**I suppose. I just don't like this feeling we have. I don't like being away from our mate and den."**

"_well there is nothing we can do at the moment. We will be home soon with Sakura in me arms. Besides when did you turn all warm and fuzzy Kurama?"_

"**..."**

"_I thought so. heh heh heh."_

At noon Tsunade came back once more with the tests results and Sakura shared her theory.

"well? What do the tests say?" asked Sakura already knowing the answer. Tsunade read the paper.

"well it seems that you are right Sakura. All the tests come to one conclusion. That only you and Naruto are the only ones aloud in your vaginal areas. And that only Naruto can get you pregnant. But there is also one other thing. It seems that Naruto didn't place this protection thing on you. It looks like the Kyuubi put this on you. Only a small trace amount of the demon chakra is present and it is dropping. From the rate it is dropping I can say that it was placed about two days ago, and will be gone in a few hours. And the chakra is coming from that spot on your neck. "

she put her right hand over the mate mark on the left side of her neck which is where Tsunade was pointing.

"the night I became Naruto's mate." she whispered too low for her master to hear as she remembered the night she and Naurto became mates.

"what was that?" she asked.

"it...it must have been when I became Naruto's mate two days ago. He bit me there and a mark is there now." answered Sakura.

"I see. Well that explains that but now your verbiage."

"huh? What do you mean master?"

"you said that you 'became Naruto's mate.'" she said with a cocky smile.

"I didn't even notice. It must be the fox in me." she smiled back."I am part fox now, now that Naruto and I are together. And since we mated I have all the ability's of a fox that Naruto has. So don't be surprised if we start to grow fur." she laughed the last sentence. And Tsunade joined her. After what happened she needed a good laugh.


	16. Chapter 16 Aftermath And Info

**Aftermath**

Naruto was racing home to be with Sakura,his mate with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He was now with in sight of the gates when he smelled blood. He stopped looked around for the source. It was coming from near the wall. He ran to locate the smell. As soon as he found it the smell grew so much that he had to cover his nose. Even then he could smell it. Some guards saw Naruto.

"whose there?" came the guard.

"Naruto. Get some ANBU and the Hokage! Two guard are dead!"he smelled the sent for the first time."I think Sasuke killed them!"

"Right away sir!" the guard left to report.

A few minutes later Shizune barged in on Tsunade and Sakura.

"I have an urgent report. Naruto has found two dead guards near the wall while on his way back from his mission! He called for you and ANBU! He thinks that Sasuke killed them!" she yelled.

"Shizune, take Sakura home and stay with her! I will go talk with Naruto!"

"master?" Sakura said

"don't worry Sakura. I won't say a thing about that. But it looks like we know why the guards are dead."

"thank you." she was relieved. "Shizune, you can take me to Naruto's. I will wait for him there."

"Hai."

Moments later Tsunade arrived at the same time as ANBU. Naruto explained as much as he could before she sent him home feeling sorry for what was in store for him when he got home.

Naruto walked in his home and walked to his bedroom bathroom to take a shower. He didn't know that Sakura was there and Shizune had long since left and he didn't smell Sakura's scent do to all the blood that was on him from trying to see if one of the guards might be still alive, but both where dead.

Sakura was exploring the house when she smelled his scent along with two others and was it...blood? Yes, it was blood. She smelt blood as if it was right under her nose. Her hart raced as thoughts of Naruto injured. The scent moved to Naruto's bedroom and she ran to see if he was ok. When she ran in to the room she heard the shower and the smell of blood was fading. She heard the water turn off and she hid in the hallway with the door ajar.

She watched him come out of the bathroom with a towel in his hand drying his hair. She got a good look at his naked body walk to his bed and he laid on his back. He rolled over and reposition his body facing the door.

The door was facing the foot of the bed so that any one could see the bed from the other side of the hallway. What caught her eye was the look on his face as he laid on his stomach. he looked really sad and depressed. He even sniffed, like one dose while sick. And that's when his face changed from one of depression to pure joy as he looked right at Sakura smiling. He rolled side ways off the bed and landed on all fours. He crawled out from the side of the bed and she saw that he was very aroused. Eyes red and slitted, claws and fangs out tail flowing behind him and he made his way to her. "you can't hide from me my sexy foxy mate." he said in a voice that made her shiver with delight and made her a little wet. "so why don't you come out from be hind the door." he stood tall and she could see his dick ready for some time mating with her. She came out and eye locked.

She was about to pounce on him when a memory flashed in her mind. She remembered the test earlier and started to sob. Naruto snapped out out of his arousal and pulled her in to a hug.

"what's wrong Sakura?"

"Naruto" she sobbed. "I've been...raped."

"What?" his hart sank further than his stomach. "who?"

she looked in his eyes"s...s...Sasuke."

he let her go and stumbled back to the bed but missed. He landed at the foot of the bed on the floor. Anger and sadness swelled in his head, hart and eyes.

"Naruto?" he didn't respond. She went and sat next to him on his right and look at him. He was panting hard and his breathing was fast and quick and tears flowing down the sides of his face as he looked straight ahead.

"when?" he finally spoke.

"last night. I woke to semen on me and I just...knew. I went to see Tsunade and found out it was him and for some reason I was not pregnant. So we ran tests to find out why. Naruto. Naruto I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's that bastards fault. I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to us! He will stand trial to face his crimes!"

"Naruto. Please don't leave me."

"I would never leave you, your my mate you know that. You can stay with me from now on. After all we are mates, and now it's legalized that you are my wife, so why don't you move in with me."

"oh Naruto that would make me so happy, so yes I'll move in with you."she kissed him. she wanted him to mate with her to get that bastards DNA pounded out of her that only he could do. She wanted him, now more than ever. Simple kisses turned in to lustful kisses. He started to fall for it when it hit him. He pulled away from her panting and out of breath. He looked in her eyes. She knew what was going through his head.

"Naruto, I want you, and I want you now. I need you now, now more then ever. Please, please don't pull away from me."

"But," he didn't finish his sentence as he looked at the floor. He was thinking about if he should mate with her or not. She has been through so much to day he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Sakura picked up on the war in his mind.

"Naruto please, I need this to help get me past it. Please."

He looked in her eyes. _"she is so beautiful, I can't say no to her."_ with all his lust rooted back in him he plunged back in to her mouth with all the comforting he had in him. Soon both where aroused and moved up to the bed. It was two in the afternoon and that it wouldn't be until tomorrow that no one would see them. All through out the day Naruto made love to Sakura and that only moans and deep roars and growls where heard deep through the day and night. They tried all sorts of positions and even made up a few that no one would know about.

It was late in morning when a messenger arrived at the village gates with a massage for Tsunade.

Shizune came running in with a latter in her hand. "A messenger just delivered this letter from a village not far from here. He said that the person that gave it to him said to get it here as soon as he could. And that it is for your eye only."

Tsunade eyes widened after reading it. "Shizune! Get Naruto and Sakura! Tell him that we have a location on Sasuke! Any of rookie nine and team guy that you come across bring them as well!"

"Yes! Lady Hokage!" and with that she bolted out the door as if her life was on the line.

She was lucky enough to find Naruto and Sakura out with all their friends. Having been in the house all morning made then want to see their friends and go to lunch. They where at a nice barbecue when Shizune spotted them.

"Naruto! Sakura!"

"Shizune? Whats wrong?"

"we have a location on Sasuke! Lady Tsunade sent me to get you and of rookie nine and team Guy that I came across to bring them as well."

As soon as thy heard this they all jumped up and ran out the door following Naruto and Sakura as they ran to the Hokage tower.

They barged in the door with out knocking which she expected them to.

"Granny Tsunade! Is it true? Do we have a location on Sasuke?" roared Naruto.

"Yes! He is located in a village half way in between here and River country. Your mission is to go to the village and make contact with Ishikawa Yamamoto, the one who sent the letter. He will be waiting for you in the local hotel called Wanted Rest Inn. Make contact and being Sasuke back if possible, but if necessary then stop him by ANY means! Naruto is in charge if this mission! You leave as soon as you are ready! Good luck!"

"Hai!" they said in unison and ran out the door.


	17. Chapter 17 Meeting

**Meeting**

Naruto and Sakura ran to there homes to gather there gear. They met at the front gates with in minutes of leaving the Hokage tower. Naruto arrived there first with Sakura joining him in making their way to the gate. Following with Ino, Kiba, Sai and the rest. Once assembled he said little do to their time.

" You all know the mission: bring back Sasuke by any means necessary, dead or alive." all eyes looked to Sakura for any amount of sadness but none showed. She no longer held any like or love toward him in any way. If need be she would kill him without hesitation for what he did to her and her mate Naruto. " we will go to the village and deal with him as quickly as possible."

"what is the name of the village?" asked Neji

"Tanzaku Gai. Alright! Lets go!"

"Hai!" they all said in unison. Then they took off down the road at high speed to the Land of Fire's east village.

"Ok, lets stop here for lunch and rest for a few." Naruto said at one o'clock. After lunch they were back to running at full speed.

Near the village to which they where running to two rouge nin stood at a near by cliff.

" I thank you for bringing me back Sasuke. But I can't help but wonder what you want in return."

" to kill Naruto and his village..." he then turned to the one next to him. "and you will help me."

"why would I do a thing like that, my dear Sasuke?"

" choosing between Orochimaru and Kabuto; I choose you, since you taught me how to bring back dead people, if you don't then I'll never release your soul." this brought fear to the eye staring back at him. Never in his life had felt fear then being in the presence of his old sensei before he died.

Naruto and his team made it to Tanzaku Gai before dinner and they where exhausted to say the least. They went to the hotel and rested in their rooms for a much needed rest. All except Naruto and Sakura which in the words of Kiba "went at it like dam rabbits in heat." For reasons she can't explain Sakura was not tired after such a long and fast trip. Hence Kiba's comment in the morning which made the seventeen year old couple blushed so deeply that they wanted to go back to their room. But they had a mission to do so they tried ignore his comments. An hour after breakfast they waited for their contact to make themselves known.

Ishikawa was an hour late in getting to the hotel. When he arrived he went straight to them.

" I am Ishikawa Yamamoto. You are expecting me. Who is in charge?"

"I am. I am Naruto."

"yes. I have information for you on the rouge ninja Sasuke Uchiha. He passed through this village the other day with some other person that I could not get a look at. He was hooded and said nothing. I do know that he is planing to attack Konoha and you, Naruto. He mentioned that he was going to kill you."

"I see. Any thing else?"

" only that he is somewhere around here and is going to raise an army to attack Konoha. I be leave you should deal with him as quickly as possible."

"We will. Thank you."

As soon as Ishikawa left Naruto asked Shikamaru to think of a plan and adjust it as they get more information.

"After we come up with a plan I am going to train you to increase your chakra reserves. It will take a few days but we will need it when we face Sasuke. We will start after lunch."

After said lunch Naruto and his team went a ways from the village.

"heres a good spot. Alright, I want all of you to do a jutsu that will take the most chakra."

They complied and soon they where out of chakra.

" come with me." he stated. They only walked a few yards to a water fall. "now sit down and close your eyes, listen to the water."

they did what he said and soon they where in a deep form of meditation.

" in this form of meditation you can still hear me. I want you to look for a white door. Go through it and you will see three doors. You need to **know** which door is the right one to go through. One will lead you to the next stage while the others will force you to insanity. Once you go through the right door you will see something that will shock you. It is different for every one, and it will be something that you fear but** not **the thing you fear most. Then you will go through some of your memory's. You will feel guilt for something you may have done in the past. You need to work past it. Forgive your self or some one that has wronged you. Once you complete that then it's on th the final door go through and you will face your darker self. You need to defeat that self to come back to reality. Now go through your doors."

Naruto went and sat under the water fall to wait for them. Soon he felt a large rise in all of their chakra. They looked around at each other feeling better than they had before. Ino looked around for Naruto and gasped when she saw him siting on a rock ledge in the water fall and not moving.

"good! Now we can begin to train out your new strength on all of your jutsu's to see how powerful they are now." he got up with ease as if the water was not even there, jumped down and looked at them and smiled. "lets go." he said.


	18. Chapter 18 Setting Up Camp

**Setting Up Camp**

"good! Now we can begin to train out your new strength on all of your jutsu's to see how powerful they are now." he got up with ease as if the water was not even there, jumped down and looked at them and smiled. "lets go." he said.

One by one they performed their jutsu's and found that their range,damage, and or speed of their attacks was severally increased.

It was getting close to dinner after hours of getting use to and training with their new strength.

"Alright, I think it's time for us to take a break Naruto." huffed Choji, to which the others agreed.

"It seems so. Ok, well go back to the inn ans rest till morning. Then tomorrow we'll go and search for any clues that could lead us to Sasuke and his partner. And from what I've seen in you guys to day we'll be more than a match for them as long as we work as a team."

Naruto's team left and went back to the inn and had dinner then chatted for a few hours before turning in for the night, though Shino, Lee and Sai, where the only ones to get to sleep right away. The others had stayed up to partake in their version of night activities.

The next morning Naruto and his team ate breakfast and left to start their search for their former friend.

Still unaware of just who Sasuke brought back.

"how long will it take you to pre-pare to bring back those that we want to?"

"it will take a while to gather the necessary chakra to perform the jutsu." he answered back.

"how long?"

"as long as it takes Sasuke."

Sasuke slammed his fist down on the table with so much force that it broke in to pieces. "HOW LONG OROCHIMARU!?"

"One week, no more." he replied

"than you better get started." he hissed ah him.

while Sasuke was planing out the rest of the details, Naruto and his team had made their way around the forest to pick up any sign of them.

They searched for hours in a tight search grid before it got to be lunch time. The team sat around little fire and cooked lunch which the inn keeper made for them before they left that morning. Something was bothering Sakura and she wanted to find out the truth.

"hey Ino?" she said as she sat next to her and talked in a low voice.

"yeah Sakura?"

"before we left Konoha everyone looked at me when Naruto mentioned killing Sasuke. Why?"

"because we thought that there might be some turmoil in you about killing him. We where worried that you might still have some sort of feelings for him, but you didn't even flinch." Ino responded.

"I have no like nor love for that bastard. He tried to kill Naruto, raped me and enjoyed every minute of it, no one does that to me and hurts my mate and gets away with it." she glared through red silted eyes scaring the Yamanaka. Realizing how angry she was she took a deep, closed her eyes and opened them to revel the emerald eyes once again."sorry Ino, I got too carried away there, but every thing I said is true, I do not love like I thought I did. I realized that is was Naruto that I loved. He was there for me from the very beginning when Sasuke wasn't, he loved me when Sasuke didn't, he comforted me when Sasuke hurt my hart. Never again will I deny what my hart wants and when it wants it, and my hart wants Naruto, and Naruto alone, not Sasuke."

"wow Sakura, thats very... deep."

What nether one of them realized was that Naruto's fox ears where visible and heard every word that was said between them. Hearing Sakura's feelings toward hem made tears run down his cheeks. Very aware that Sakura could here him he spoke low to her from a secluded spot where he sat leaned against a tree.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"yeah but where are you? I don't see you." he guided her to he was."what is i..."she saw him crying."Naruto, Naruto whats wrong?"

he shook his head."nothing"

"then why are you crying?"

he pulled her down so she straddled him and deeply kissed her. When he pulled back he spoke."I heard you talk to Ino. I heard every word. I love you too with all my hart too."

"and I love you too. But... how did you hear us?"

he merely looked up and she followed to where he was trying to look, and saw his hart melting cute fox ears. She reached up and gently held one in her hand it twitched, which had her confused her till she looked back down it time to see his eyes roll back in his head, close his eyes and deeply moan. She whispered." I should have remembered that our fox ears are sensitive to sound and to touch." and as she said the word "touch" she gently rubbed his very, very sensitive ears with both hands which earned more moans, but deeper. His breath also quickened to that which she and only she knew all to well. He let his tails out and raped them around her automatically and his hands fell at his sides. She could tell that he really enjoyed what she was doing and the tails telling her not to stop, and she didn't. In stead she let her own tail take one of her hands as she unzipped his pants and exposed his hard pillar.

He opened his eyes slightly and they locked eyes. She knew what was going to happen if she was going to continue with her ministrations, if she continued then he'd cum, and she had not intention of stopping. She started pumping him hard, and with no lube of any kind, just dry raw pleasure he couldn't take it any more as he moaned and growled more deeply and quickly. She realized from he was cumming when he closed his eyes, closed his eyes and stuck out his chest. He shot load after load for over ten seconds then he collapsed panting hard. He looked in her eyes. His tails fell to the ground from around her.

"I love you and I wanted to you to feel good after said all that you loved me with all your hart." she proceeded to clean them up from his man spasm."how about we make camp here. It's too far to go back and forth everyday, it will make our search more easer to make a camp."

"I...think...that...will...be...fine" he huffed out.

She smiled and giggled. "alright stay here and ill tell every one else, since you can't walk at the moment thanks to me."she got up and went to inform the others of the plans.


	19. Chapter 19 Battleground

**Battleground**

"I...think...that...will...be...fine" he huffed out.

She smiled and giggled. "alright stay here and ill tell every one else, since you can't walk at the moment thanks to me."she got up and went to inform the others of the plans.

"All right every one, I suggested and Naruto's agreed that we shall make a temporary camp here as it will be easer to find Sasuke and 'friend.' " Sakura announced.

"Can we share tents?" pipped a smiling Kiba to which Hinata blushed red like a tomato and bopped him on the head for his perverted thoughts. Sure she'd given him her virginity and she loved him with all her hart but to ask a question like that embarrassed her. Kiba landed on the ground but first rubbing his head.

"Kiba! Don't ask that!" she scolded. Though she wanted to share a tent with him naked. She blushed red again as thoughts entered her mind of what he would do to her in the tent at night. She shook the thoughts away as Sakura smiled.

"that's a great idea Kiba!" she answered as thoughts of her and Naruto in fox form and him pounding her hard as she screamed in pleasure all through out the night, and she knew that the where very capable of doing too. She blushed too as all the blood in her body ran to her head.

"Neji?"

"ya Choji?"

"is it me or do you feel like we're close enough to Sasuke that he's right next to us?"

"it's not just you Choji, I feel like we'll see him in the next few days. It's time we went to our search area now."

"alright" Neji , Choji and a few others went out to continue their search.

The next day.

"what's this?" she knelt down to look at the treed imprint on the ground. Its if a tread that is out dated for a few months. She quickly pulls out one of many sealing scrolls, and unseals quick dry mold plaster and takes a mold and reseals the mold along with the kit she used. She ran back to camp as fast as she could. Moments later she arrived at Naruto's location. Naruto and all but Sai where talking about another grid search when the weapons mistress Tenten landed next to them. "I think I might have something!"

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I found an old slandered issue tread from a ninja sandal that we stopped using three months ago."

"Good work Tenten. How far away did you find this?"

"A one mile north from here."

"show me the tread."

she pulled out the mold she made from the scroll and placed it on the ground.

Naruto bent down to look at it. "Sasuke." he mumbled.

"what was that?" Ino asked. No one heard him but Sakura. She bent down to her husband and mate, and looked him in the eyes and put a hand to his cheek and he subconsciously leaned and rub in to her touch. He stood a moment later.

"alright, we have a good idea where Sasuke is. We will be going to the location where the tread was found and fan out from there in a tight search."

Kiba elbowed Sai "that's what she said." he whispered. Sai sweet dropped. This did not go unnoticed by the two foxes. Naruto was going to bop him one when Hinata beat him to the 'bop' a little red in the face. Naruto heard Sakura whisper what he said to Sai and Hinata bopped him for it.

"Alright. Lets go." and Naruto leaped away with the others behind following Tenten.

While Naruto and company got closer to their target, Sasuke had left his hideout to get some supplies he would need for his upcoming campaign against Konoha. The branch he landed on snapped. He couldn't gain any footing and fell on his back. "shit" He gowned as got up. Suddenly he felt a large group coming his way. Luckily their path took them in to a large clearing in between him and the village. The tread was close to the edge of the forest in the clearing. The group landed in the clearing close to the edge. Tenten had been careful not to have them land on the tread so no one destroyed. _"SHIT"_ he thought as all thoughts of getting the supplies was now lost, now replaced on why they are here, but he had an idea. They where too far get a clear look at them. Had he, he would have seen two black ribbon like things around Naruto's and Sakura's necks.

He wondered if his plan worked. Did Naruto get destroyed like he hoped? He would get his answers soon but a feeling of strong chakra was coming off them and it scarred him. he could see the power radiating off them in waves. Even though he could tell they were masking the fact that hey were and had more then what he was felling smacked the smug smile right off him then he remembered he had his former master in his hide out. He ran back to his hideout.'_ this is perfect, i can finally get rid of that dead last.' _he ran to Orochimaru.

"Naruto and his friends are close by. Its time we got rid of him once and for all. Then nothing will stand in my way from destroying Konoha." they left the hid out to face their enemy as Naruto and company examined the tread.

"Naruto, this is where I found the track."

Sasuke's scent now even more clear then on the mold. He still had to be sure that it was him. He knelled down and sniffed the ground. Sakura already had smelled his scent and was in her human/fox hybrid form. Ears out, eyes silted but still green, her canines enlarged, her pink tail swaying, a pink mane ran along her spine from her skull to her tail connecting the two, and her claws extended ready to rip someones throat out if they got too close. She was scanning the area for any sign of Sasuke as he and Orochimaru got closer to them.

"alright take a look around for any other signs or tracks. If we're lucky we'll be able to back track his steps to where ever he's hiding." ordered Naruto.

They fanned out looking for any more signs.

"NEJI!"Hinata yelled."

"what!?"

"Use your Byakugan! Look passed the edge of the clearing on the other side of it!"

Neji activated his Byakugan and saw exactly what she saw. Sasuke and Orochimaru we're running toward them. He ran to Naruto.

"Naruto! Sasuke coming and he brought his friend! It looks like Orochimaru!"

everyone ran to Naruto and Neji.

"whats the plan?" Kiba and Shikamaru asked in unison.

"Me, Sakura and Sai will take care of Sasuke. The rest will take care of Orochimaru. Shikamaru will be in charge of you. Once the battle is started you will separate and stay out of the fight until I push Orochimaru toward you. Got it?"

"Hai!" they said together.

"Oh and one more thing. The team who kills their opponent last buys a celebratory lunch for the them and the other team. Just to make it interesting."

With that said they ran towards their target. The only thing in Sakura's head was. _"it's time you got a taste of just what you did to me. You wont get away with this you bastard."_ they only made it half way when they landed right in front of them causing them to stop. Both Naruto and Sakura had feelings of hatred toward him for what he did to them but thankfully they never snowed it.

"at last we meat again my dear Naruto hehehe." Orochimaru cackled.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled. Upsetting Orochimaru.

"so the dead last is here."

"HE'S NOT DEATLAST!" Sakura growled. She walked to Naruto standing next to his right as she wrapped her tail up his stomach and draped her tail over his left shoulder. This time Sasuke saw the collars on their necks. Looking closer he noticed the detail. Looking to Sakura seeing hers.

"well,well,well. Looks like you finally got together. You may not believe me but I am happy for you both." he smiled. Not a fake,or a smirk, but a real smile. "really. And it looks like you finally got over that...crush that was keeping you from the one who loved you, and who you really loved. Deep down you all ways loved each other, even if you didn't see it."

Every one was shocked. Not just at what he said but how much he said.

"uh, thanks Sasuke. So does that mean that you changed your mind about Konoha?"

"no Naruto, I'm still going to destroy it." with that he charged forward.

Naruto charged as well. Sakura waited for a moment knowing Naruto had to fight him first. Orochimaru hesitated for a second then ran as well. After seeing Orochimaru charge Sakura went in after Naruto with Sai behind her. Naruto and Sasuke clashed. Sasuke's sward against Naruto's kunai. Naruto cut Sasuke's sleeve, blood dripping. He continued for Orochimaru and rasenganed the ground at Orochimaru's fee sending him far to the side of the battlefield.

Shikamaru saw this as his teams time to fight.

" Choji your first!" he yelled.

Choji used multi-size technique. Then rolled himself like a bowling ball at Orochimaru.

"Tenten you go after Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba! Go!"

They followed Choji with Gatsuuga.

"Hinata,Lee, Neji! Go!"

the three attacked Orochimaru after Tenten used one scroll of her sealed weapons. Most of their attacks made contact. Orochimaru used his snake jutsu to attack and defend.

Naruto threw a wind element rasinshuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged but got scratched by a ink lion from Sai who was staying a good distance away. Sakura chakra enhanced punched Sasuke in the gut sending him flying toward Sai. Naruto clawed Sasuke's back which made him scream but he flipped and landed on his feet. He used a fire ball jutsu back at Sakura. She slammed the ground and a earth wall came up blocking the fire ball. Naruto charged up a rasengan and charged at him. Sasuke only had enough time to draw his sward and swing. Naruto ducked and slammed it in his chest. But failed to see the kunai in Sasuke's other hand. It got lodged in Naruto's side as he landed on his stomach in pain.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed. Naruto reached and pulled out the kunai and threw it to Sakura. She caught it as she charged at Sasuke. "I'M GONA KILL YOU YOU EMO DUCKS ASS!" Naruto got up, his wound healed and aimed at Sasuke too. Sasuke jutsu Susanoo to block their attack.

Orochimaru lunched a snake at Hinata but she cut it with the jutsu she created back her team and Naruto went bug hunting. Unfortunately for Orochimaru his leg got cut in the process. Giving Shikamaru time to use his shadow bind jutsu to hold him down. Tenten unleashed the rest of her weapons scroll right after Neji hit Orochimaru's tenketsu points. Naruto yelled a "run!" at them and threw a All Element Rasinshuriken at Orochimaru. They made it in time so no one got hit by Naruto.

Sakura drove Sasuke back just long enough to allow Naruto to finish Orochimaru off and return. After minuets of attacking and defending Naruto and Sasuke charged for each other.

This time it would end it all. This time they aimed to kill the other. This time one or both would die. There was no backing out. Sasuke with a chidori. Naruto with a large rasengan.

The atoms of both jutsus mixed, creating a very big explosion and bright light. Thats when she heard it...the scream. She couldn't make out whether it was naruto or Sasuke. Her hart broke as thoughts of Naruto dead. Even with her enhanced hearing thanks to her Naruto she still couldn't make out who's it belonged to.

When the dust settled she ran to the edge of the crater that formed do to the explosion. Her hart sank as Sasuke's body was the only one in the crater. Naruto was gone. She fell to the ground on her knees eyes wide in shock. As the others arrived unharmed aside from a few cuts and bruises. Ino gasped at what she saw. Sakura's arms at her sides, with no strength in them. The girls gathered around Sakura as Sai confirmed Sasuke was dead.

Everyone was morning Naruto's death, even Sakura as reality started to sink in. Shikamaru however was not. Only because Naruto's body was now where to be found. This made him curious as to why Sasuke's body however badly damaged was still there, Naruto's was no where to be seen. He went to Sasuke's body and looked to where Naruto's was supposed to be. Taking in to account Sasuke's position and the distance his body flew. he walked to where it was supposed to be but saw nothing. He was turning his head up looking up to the sky to look at the clouds to think when he spotted something. He jumped up on to the tree and saw what looked to be destroyed tree branches and limbs. He jumped back down and walked back to the others.

"Its time for us to go. Sai, seal up his body." pointing to Sasuke. They all helped a now destroyed Sakura and they followed Shikamaru as he lead them to where Naruto might just be. As he got closer to the location, he stopped everyone and turned to Sakura. He whispered in her ear.

"Sakura, I know this is going to hurt and you may nit believe me but... Naruto's not dead, he's alive."

She looked at him eyes wide as dinner plates, hart pounding, her breath short and quick. Every one was curious as to just what he had said to her. She regained some of her self to talk, but it sounded more like she growled.

"where!?"

He pointed in the front of them. A bush blocked the path. She ran and passed the bush and stopped her hart dropped for the second time that day. Right in front of her twenty meters away in a small and slightly deep grater lay a completely naked Naruto laying in the center, unharmed.


	20. Chapter 20 Orange And Pink Foxes

**Orange And Pink Foxes**

She ran and passed the bush and stopped her hart dropped for the second time that day. Right in front of her twenty meters away in a small and slightly deep grater lay a completely naked Naruto laying in the center, unharmed.

"Naruto...NARUTO!" she ran to him. She ran , knelt down and picked his head up and placed it in her lap. She started to cry again as fresh tears ran down her cheeks."Naruto!" she cried."Naruto wake up!"she quickly took off her vest and covered him. Only because Naruto's manhood was for her eyes only.

While Hinata had only wanted a relationship from him. Now that she was with Kiba she only wanted to be with him and not Naruto. But it was Ino who still questioned her about Naruto's greatness in bed. She didn't want Ino to get anything she could use as blackmail in the future.

Every one caught up with her and gasped. "he's alive?" someone asked.

Naruto started to regain contentiousness. He groaned as his back was sore, drawing a animal whine from Sakura as her tears stopped. "Naruto? Naruto can you hear me?"

"ya. I feel sore. What happened?"

" you killed Sasuke and flew like a bird threw the trees and landed here do to the blast you made." Shikamaru answered.

"ya but more importantly, why are you naked?" questioned Kiba.

" the combo I used must have shredded them then we collided."

" but Sasuke's clothes are fine."

"I was closer to the blast then he was. Plus I flew threw the trees. The last pieces that weren't shredded must be there."

"I'm just happy that you are alive." Sakura stopped the conversation there. She kissed him with passion and lust. She wanted to be with him till the end of time. He deepened the kiss putting a hand behind her head, pulling her in.

when they finally separated five minuets later stopping the moans and groans from kissing . "we need to get home." saying it more to Sakura then to everyone else.

"But you don't have any clothes!" informed Hinata.

"don't worry about that."

his body went back to the hybrid form with his fur covering what only Sakura would see. He stud up and handed Sakura''s vest back to her. They made their way back to camp and Naruto put on a spare set of clothes he had brought. They made their way back to the village and paid their bill and returned to Konoha.

Kakashi, Yamato and Guy where in Tsunade's office being debriefed from their two day escort mission when Naruto and his team arrived. Tsunade had not yet told them of Naruto's team's mission yet, she was after their debriefing. Naruto knocked on the door and Tsunade had let them in as Naruto's mission was of greater importance than than theirs.

"What so you have to report?" asking Naruto.

"Both Sasuke and Orochimaru are dead." four sets of eyes wet wide. Tsunade do to Orochimaru, Kakashi, Yamato and Guy at both and the fact that he defeated them. "it appears that Sasuke had learned Orochimaru's reanimation jutsu and used it to bring him back in order to finish his plan to destroy Konoha." he went on to describe everything that happened on the mission, leaving out the more private happenings that took place. Tsunade asked about the jutsu he used do to the matter of his clothing snag.

"I created a large rasengan, I made it large because I hid a All Element Rasinshuriken in side while I was in my Kyuubi Sage Mode. It added Nature and Demon chakra to it which made it even more powerful. It wasn't even fully charged. If it had it would have killed us all and the near by village."

once the shock of what happened left the room, Tsunade got up and went and hugged Naruto and Sakura.

"I know that even though he hurt you, that you cared for him like a brother. And he is happy that you ended his suffering."

they returned the hug. What she said was true. Though they hated him for raping Sakura but the stilled cared for him in a small way. He was their team mate and brother. They let go from the embrace.

"Naruto there is a clan meeting tomorrow and as the head of the Uzumaki clan you need to be there, as dose Sakura since she's your wife."

" we'll be there."

"ok both teams are dismissed for the night."

"Thanks" the replied.

As they walked down a street leading away from the Hokage tower they where talking about where they wanted to go to celebrate.

"lets get dumplings."

"No, BBQ!"

Naruto and Sakura wanted just go go home. Naruto's near death had caused Sakura's arousal to skyrocket which Naruto smelt and caused his own arousal to skyrocket. Aside from heated makeout sessions when they found time, they restrained themselves from going any farther.

Once Naruto and Sakura made back to home and shut the door. Naruto and Sakura slammed their lips together in a heavily animalistic war for dominance. Sakura's fox side came out fast. Her eyes red and slitted, claws out enough to scratch and not dig for flesh. Her pretty pink tail wound it self around Naruto's back, pulling him closer. Her arms crossed each other in an 'x' on his back. And her ears popped up on her head, listening to his moans,groans and deep growls. Naruto's kicked in as well. Naruto;s hands roamed her back and breast. His tails assaulted her senses. He rapped one tail around hers. Their tails gridded together earning louder moans and growls.

They made their way to the bedroom as quickly as possible. Their restraint dropping fast. As soon as the bedroom door was opened they couldn't stand it any more. Claws shredding clothing as fast as they could. They continued to the bed. As soon as Sakura's legs hit the bed she quickly dislodged her tail from Naruto and turned around, bent down with her hands in the bed and rapped her back around Naruto's back, her juices already flowed to her ankles.

"Naruto, I need you." she pleaded."where foxes., where going to mate like foxes!" she continued to changed fully to her fox form. He did the same, and then he thrusted in as fast and as hard as he could. She was in heaven. She growled out his name. Only loud and deep animal growls where heard from the room. When they came they growled so loud that the entire village heard them. Even ANBU went on alert for about an hour. It was so loud that it bounced of the walls of the city and confused ANBU. However after the first one Naruto placed a sound proof jutsu on the house, not just the room. All through out the night Naruto and his mate Sakura mated in every room,every chair and bed and on every surface in their house in their hybrid form. They weren't tired at all.

**Authers Note**

Happy New Year everybody! I'm so exited about this story. how ever the next chatper ( 21 ) will be the last.

I would like to thank the auther- axel-desu -for letting me use Naruto and Sakura's mate collar. It origanaly belongs to this auther, and with his permission I was able to use it.


	21. Chapter 21 The Clan Council

**Authers note: Here it is, the last chapter. enjoy.**

**The Clan Council**

All through out the morning Naruto and Sakura where in their kitchen. Something was being made but was not food. The Uzumaki clan house was filled with the intoxicating smell of the two half, fox half human shinobi. One so full of love that had been there for the other since he was little. The other held the love for him for him while he was on his training journey with his sensei that was taken from him, when they where fifteen she realized shat she loved him and him only. She searched her hart several times after that for any love for their brother, she found it to be only that of a brother and it had always had been and never will be more. She was with the one she truly loved. The only one that would lover back the way she always wanted with it out being a one night stand. Now here she was, married not in the human meaning but in the animalistic way too. She carried the mark to prove it too. For some reason she hadn't even thought about Naruto buying a band for her. That thought was not even in her mind at the moment. All she could even process was the insane amount of pleasure she was being put through, not that she didn't like it, in fact she loved it.

Sakura's left hand knocked the toaster in to the refrigerator as she tried to get a better on the counter top she was sitting on while her mate Naruto thrust in her at the near speed of light humping they where doing. Naruto felt her walls close in around him and grabbed and held her close. Sakura wrapped her arms around his back and dug her claws in, and locked her legs around his waist. Naruto's member started to swell with all the sex that they had been doing. A knot began to grow in to existence letting them know that they where on the verge of coming and their fox ears pulled back. Their tails had been wrapped around one another the entire tame. With one final fast and deep thrust sent them both over the edge as they screamed/growled out each others names.

"NARUTO!"

"SAKURA!"

after the spasms passed he tried to pull out but Sakura's legs and arms didn't let him go.

"Sakura." he huffed out. His breathing wouldn't return to normal for awhile do to the never ending never stopping night long sex. "Sakura...what's...wrong?" he realized she didn't want to release him.

"I...don't...want...to...lose...you...again." she looked in to his beautiful blue orbs.

"you...won't...but ...the...clan...meeting...is in... two...hours...need...to...change and shower." his breathing getting better.

"I...know...that."

"but we'll pick...this back up when...we get back. The bedroom bathroom is all that is left."both

their breathing had returned to normal.

"good, cause the meeting will be boring."

Sakura released her claws and legs from around him. He got half way when pain shot through him.

"AHHH!" he held his swollen manhood that out classed everyone in the village.

his scream scarred her.

"Naruto...Naruto whats wrong?" she asked. Then she looked at what she was holding. She remembered that the book Hana gave her said that foxes could mate for several hours, and Naruto's healing ability would take care of numbness for awhile. But she figured that his body was not be use to that long yet. And that caused his member to swell. She thought her medic healing would help the swelling. She tried to form the necessary chakra but her system was still recovering from their mating, so she was not doing much.

"it hurts Sakura!"

"i know. I'm trying to take some of the swelling away but my system hasn't returned to normal yet. Why isn't he helping?"

"he's passed out from too much pleasure. What I feel he feels, physically. We where too much for him. We're on our own." he hissed from the pain.

"alright, I'll see what I can do." her hand glowed green as she tried to reduce some swelling enough so he can pull out. It worked as he pulled out slowly pulled out, but he was still in a great deal of pain. A moment later he was out and fell to the floor holding him self. Sakura got of the counter to feel her own soreness. Thankfully it did not hinder to help Naruto.

"lets get you in to the shower and dressed."

"but what about the swelling? ow." he asked

"it will go down and when the clan meeting is over we'll come back and I'll finish with the swelling."

"ok. Your the med-nin so I will trust you. Plus I'm your mate and I know you want no harm to come to me right?"

she giggled "yes, your right."

"stop laughing at me! I'm injured and it hurts!" he whined. But she only giggled more at his childish ways, it was one of the things she loved about him. yes she can be childish sometimes but he can also out mature even the most wise old leaders. She thought it made him stronger, and it seemed like he found his own version eternal youth.

When she finally reached the shower Naruto was walking and the pain had gone and unless he got hit or something the pain would not return.

They spent the next hour getting ready. They went down stairs and cleaned enough on the kitchen to grab some rice, dear meat and melted cheese wrapped in a warm tortilla. They ate as they walked to the meeting hall. After they ate they walked the rest of the was holding hands. A few times a Naruto's sore place almost got hit with ether a ball or a dog or dog's tail.

The clan council meeting hall was one of those built after Pains attack. The building held locker rooms for the different clans. On ether side of the archway was the symbol for that clan. Each with restrooms for changing or in case one needed to use one in between meetings. Robes for each clan head hang in individual lockers, as well as robes for their spouses and guests. The guest robes were white with the clan symbol on the back and on the left flap on the front. The head and spouses robes were custom based. Water fountains were in the lockers and the halls. The main hall held two tables, like a oval with the ends removed, looking like this ( ) with chairs on the out side facing the center for the head of the clan. Chairs where placed behind them for the spouses, and a last row for the guests of the clan. A table at the end of the tables were for the Hokage and non-clan members like the annoying two who never give Tsunade a chance to rest.

Naruto and Sakura donned their robes and left the locker rooms. On the way to the main hall Naruto and Sakura ran in to Neji, Choji and Kiba.

"Naruto! Hey you made it!"

"of course. Tsunade said I needed to be here. Do you know what this is about?"

"no, we were trying to find out our selves." answered Choji

"what ever it is we'll find out soon. From what I was able to gather I only the Clan leaders but you know what is going on." said Neji

"your right, well we better get in there."Naruto said as he walked in the hall.

Almost every one was there but the Nara clan and the Hokage. Naruto took his seat with Sakura behind him. Sakura had never been to a clan meeting before. Tsunade had explained how things go in a meeting at the start of the war so Naruto knew he could explane the rules to her.

Sakura could not speak unless she asked Naruto for permission to address the council or and one else. If any member asked Sakura a question she still must ask Naruto for permission before answering. No one but the clan leaders and the Hokage need no permission to address and one.

Tsunade walked in and took her seat. " the meeting will now begin. This meeting is called to address Naruto and Sakura's marriage."

"the fact remains that while there is no doubt that Sakura Uzumaki's skills as a shinobi and med-nin are exceptional." Homura started

"however the Hanuro clan is not a head clan, storng nor dose it have any political pull with any village. Also that the Uzumaki clan has only one serviving member, you Naruto Uzumaki." Koharu finnished.

Naruto's blood began to boil. Sakura aslo wanted to rip someones head off but refrained from moving.

"what is this about?" he hissed.

"what they are suggesting Naruto," tsunade started but got cut off by Koharu

"that you anull your marrage with Sakura and marry some one from," Naruto cut her off.

"and why would I do that!?" clearly angered by what they wanted him to do. "there is not reason for me to do that. What I do with my personal like is of no concern of this council. My love life is of no concern of this council."

"if you will not coperate then we will," Naruto cut Homura off by standing out of his seat, he jumped over the table ran over and picked both Koharu and Homura up by the thier colars. He was in his hybrid form with his tails flowing madly behind him. Standing seven feet tall with both held above his head. His next words came in a deep growl/snarl.

"SAKURA AND LOVE EACH OTHER, EVEN KRUAMA HAS TAKEN A LIKING TO HER. THE MARKS ON OUR NECKS ARE PERMENT. THERE IS NO WAY THEY CAN BE REMOVED EVEN IF **YOU** TRIED. I AM NEVER GOING TO SEPARATE FROM SAKURA. WE ARE MATED FOR LIFE AND NOTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT." he let them go and they landed on thier asses "do you undrestand?" with out waiting for a responce he spun around and went to his seat.

They got up and went to thier seats aswell. Naruto's actions stuned everyone in the room but Tsunade smilled as a memory of her doing the same to them. But Homura next words shocked everyone.

"then you leave me know choise. Naruto Uzumaki, as a member of the Konoha Council I hear by anull your Marrage to Sakura Hanaro."

"You can't do that!" everyone was shocked at the responce. Not because of the responce, but because of who said it. Every one turned to see a very angry Tsunade. "all those in favor of removing both Homura and Koharu from this council raise your hands." all the clan leaders raised thier hands. Sakura was going to raise her hand but noticed that only the leaders and not the spouses raised thier hands, so she figured the her vote would do nothing and remained still.

"the council is unatomus. Homura and Koharu, your satis on the council is here by terminated. Leave before I have you exiled."

they left the building. Tsunade then spoke once they left the hall.

" I would like to nominate Sakura **Uzumaki**for promotion to jounin rank. All those in favor?"

again all hande raised thier hands as quickly as before.

"alright. Sakura Uzumaki, rise and step forward."

Sakura was shocked to say the least. She looked to Naruto, he nodded smiling giving her permission. She rose and walked to Tsunade. "Sakura, you hear by promoted to the rank of jounin do to you remarkable proformance. Congradulations Sakura, you've earned it." she shook her hand while the room erupted in appluse. " if there is no other business then this council meeting is ajourned." everyone went and congraduladed both for the outcome. Once everyone left and they where alone Tsunade walked up to them with a sad expretion.

"Naruto, Sakura I really am sorry for what happened to you. Those two where way out of line and needed to be removed along time ago. If that happend, then this would not have. I did know what they where going to do. I just wanted you to know that I did every thing to stop them. I know you two are never going leave one another. "

Naruto huged her tightly. " I know, I don't blame you."

"So you don't hate me?"

"no." after a while Naruto and Sakura went home to celabrate everything that transprired. Over the next two weeks Naruto and Sakura where bearly seen. They had been inside acting like the loving anilmals that they where. Thier love for eachother never even swayed. And in the years following Sakura became pregnant and Naruto became Hokage. Naruto and Sakura desided to deliver thier child at home and alone. Thier love concured death and nothing would keep them apart again.

Then one day Naruto, Sakura, thier child and the rest of the Konoha eleven vanished with out a trace.

**Authers note: well thats the end of Naruto's war efforts. please review on what you think if it and I might just make a sequal.**


End file.
